ABANDONED
by PasUneVampire
Summary: This story is being rewritten under the same title as before, aka Falling. I'm taking out a few things that I didn't like and I've decided on a different plot line then I had before, so I decided to just start fresh with a 'new' story. You're still welcome to read this, but I won't be finishing it. Sorry. -A
1. The Jericho Missile

Full Summary: Tony Stark built the Iron Man suit to protect him in battle with the Avengers. When testing out a new weapon for his suit, named the Jericho, the compact missile is hit mid-course, causing an explosion. Tony is captured, and all of the events from Iron Man I happen. When Tony returns to Manhattan, he is a different man. He suffers from PTSD and depression. Feeling alone, he doesn't tell the rest of the Avengers about the scars on his wrists, or of the dark thoughts that run through his head in the middle of the night. Besides, how could he ever tell his friends how he doesn't know if he can take it any longer?

Just so you know, if this story ever leads to some kind of pairing, it will be STONY.

Warning: Language, dark themes, self-harm, and possibly some light male/male slash later on.

Don't like, don't read!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.

Chapter One: The Jericho Missile

"I don't understand you sometimes, Tony. Sure, the suit is great for battle, but it would have been safer for you if you had built it to fly itself or something. I don't like it when you risk your life to show off how cool your suit is."

"So you admit it's cool," Tony replies with a smirk.

"You know that's not how I meant it. Besides, why did you have to leave the country just to test your new upgrade? There are plenty of testing sites over here in America that you probably could have just bought if you had wanted to."

"Aww, but that's no fun. 'Sides Pep, _some people_ actually like to teak a break from their crazy lives every once in a while for a little vacation."

Pepper sighed, giving Tony an exasperated look over the phone. "Just test your stupid new toy and get back here in the States. You do remember the board meeting we have tomorrow, right?"

"Wha- Oh yeah, yeah. Of course I remember. Don't worry, I'll ever try to get there early," Tony gave his best convincing smile.

"I need to go now, I'm getting another call. Just try to show up to the meeting less drunk than you were last time. I really don't want to have to cover up for you again when you're puking your guts out in the lobby restroom again."

Tony grimaced. "Alright, I'll try. Bye Pep."

"Bye Tony."

Tony Stark closed his Stark-phone with a sigh. He looked out across the deserted hills in the far off distance, spotting the small target markers spelling out, of course, his name. Tony grinned. His new compact missile would have a better accuracy than the current model in his suit. It would be easier to use during flight, could fly twice as far as his current model could, and it was small enough that Tony could fit in two of these missiles in each arm, instead of just one of the old ones. Tony walked towards the small tent area to a wooden crate, the sides stamped with "Jericho Missile". Yeah, even the new missile's name sounded better than his old model did.

Tony picked up an old and damaged Iron Man suit glove. The hand repulser had been damaged beyond repair in a past fight, but his suit had a shiny new glove fitted to it by the next afternoon. Besides being used to test newer models for compact missiles, the old glove was completely harmless. It had been an annoyance to hold up the heavy metal glove without the rest of his suit, so Tony had simply taken out any piece of unneeded wiring or metal in the glove, besides those used for the compact missiles.

Placing his right had into the glove, Tony used his left hand to load a single missile into the correct spot. Tony walked a few yards to the right, away from the tent and his car. Aiming his hand towards the far off hills, aiming it up with the first target.

Time seemed to move in slow motion. The missile shot off towards its target at lightning speed. About half way to the hills, a small, almost invisible object collided with the Jericho. An intense light showered the valley in a white light.

Tony looked up, dazed and confused. He was lying on his back, and people he had never seen before were surrounding him. When had they gotten there? Where were they taking him? Why did his chest hurt so much? And why was he so damn tired all of the sudden?

The last thing Tony was aware of before losing consciousness was being forced into the back of a Land Rover, which gave a hard jerk as it rushed off to a place unknown.

A/N: So, what did you think? I know this chapter was really short, but it is sort of just a prologue to the story. Please comment, it would really mean a lot. Thanks! -A


	2. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This chapter picks up when Tony is wandering in the desert after his escape from the caves, then skips to the very end of the Iron Man movie.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my sister. She had to speak in front of the whole school this morning. :)**

Chapter Two: Nightmares

A blinding light shone in Tony's eyes. It was hot, incredibly so. There was nothing around for probably many miles. Tony's only thought were to keep walking until he was safe, all while making sure his arc reactor didn't overheat under the hot sun.

He wandered, on and on through the endless desert. Tony couldn't believe how foolish he'd been, thinking that the hardest part of his escape was getting away from that horrible cave. No, he didn't even think how hard it might be to even figure out if he might have been walking in circles for the past few hours. His chest hurt, he was dehydrated, his legs were burning from walking so far, he had a horrible headache from his crash landing, and Tony pretty just felt like shit all over.

Not to mention that stupid buzzing in his ear. It had started a little while back, seemingly coming from behind the inventor. After turning around a few times without successfully locating the buzzing noise, Tony had decided to ignore it. However, the sound was a little clearer now. It was more of a humming sound, or a light thumping sound really. The sound was rapidly getting louder, and seemingly closer.

A large shape blocked out the sun for only a few seconds, but it was long enough to let Tony know it was there. He looked up and into the sky, many feelings washing over him all at once when he sees the helicopter.

Tony's best friend, Rhodey, is already running to his side before the helicopter has even landed completely. Once again Tony's mind felt in a daze, but this time, he knew he would be safe where these new men were leading him. Rhodey said something to Tony who was too buzzed to understand the words. He smiled though, so happy to finally be in the hands of someone he trusted.

*** STONY FOREVER ***

Tony started working long before his doctors advised when he should have. They didn't seem comfortable with the thought of him picking up some of his tools, such as his welding torch, in such a short time after getting back to the States. Well, Tony had robots that could do it for him, which he of course told his doctors. Besides, they didn't have to know that he was totally going to change the internal structure of his suit to correspond with his new arc reactor.

He wanted his new suit to run off of his arc so that he could have more power for his repulsers. Tony would also have more room for weapons without the old, relatively bulky power cells that used to power his suit.

So far, his work was working out just fine. Scratch that, more than fine. Tony's new suit was sleeker, more stylish, hell, it was even more comfortable than his old suit. More importantly though, Tony's new suit was safer for him to use, and was at least twice as deadly as the old suit.

Tony gave a small grin. Yeah, he could have some fun with this baby.

*** STONY FOREVER ***

Tony hadn't been having much trouble with dreams about the cave and what went on in there. It was mostly because he just wasn't really sleeping anymore. Tony had woken up in the middle of the night; he was covered in sweat and his voice was hoarse from screaming.

Earlier that day, Tony had been able to test out his new suit. It had worked perfectly, but a few small mistakes had been made on Tony's account, seeing as he was still used to flying his old suit. Tony had been banged around slightly during the fight, giving him a massive headache by the time he had gotten home and gotten his suit off.

When the other avengers came back into the Avengers tower, they had been excited about their victory. They were way too loud for Tony though, but too tired to get up just yet, Tony simply buried his head farther into the large couch he had collapsed onto earlier.

By the time the other Avengers had walked into the room, the exhausted man was already asleep. Not wanting to wake the man up with their rowdiness, Steve picked up the smaller man and headed off towards Tony's bedroom.

Bruce and Natasha shared a look as they watched Steve walk away. They didn't mention anything when he returned minutes later, sans inventor, and instead turned to face the other two inventors who were fighting over the TV remote.

Now, however, Tony wished that Steve had woken him up instead of taking him to his room. Tony slowly stood up, legs shaking slightly. He knew it wasn't real, that it was only a dream, but he couldn't get it out of his mind.

Deciding to take a shower, Tony walked into his conjoined master bathroom. Tony stripped down as the water was heating up before stepping under the hot spray. Flashes of his water torture flashed though his mind, and Tony once again began to tremble. He fell back against the wall of his shower, sliding down it and curling into a ball on the floor of his shower, hot tears streaming down his face.

*** STONY FOREVER ***

Two weeks had passed since that night, and Tony still woke up every night, always around three in the morning. Once his body had calmed down, Tony would walk to the kitchen and make a cup of his strongest coffee. Taking it downstairs to his lab, he would then spend the rest of the night working on something or another, just as long as it kept his mind off of the nightmares.

The rest of the team always just assumed that Tony woke up early to get to work. Steve, however, was the only one who seemed to notice how much more tired the inventor looked these days. Sure, it was pretty rare that Tony got enough sleep, but it was becoming clearer each day that the man was loosing more and more sleep each night.

One morning when Steve was getting ready for his early morning run, he heard a small explosion coming from the direction of Tony's lab. Another explosion sounded, then another, and another. Imagining only the worst, mostly someone trying to kidnap his fellow teammate, Steve took off in a run towards the lab. He almost broke doors off their frames trying to get to Tony, and he skipped down many stairs at a time.

Steve stopped and stared at the mess in front of his. Every glass window separating the stair area from the workshop had been shattered. Tony was standing in the middle of the workshop. He was wearing an old black wife beater, dark jeans, and the Iron Man glove. Steve didn't dare move. It was obvious that Tony was upset about something. The emotions were clear on his face for once, showing how the man was seemingly in another world. His eyes were glassy, but trained on Steve as he was aiming his repulser at some horrible and unseen foe.

Steve moved slowly and cautiously towards the inventor. When he was close enough, he moved Tony's outstretched hand in the direction of the far wall where it could do no harm. The smaller man still looked confused and scared, but there was a slight recognition in his eyes that kept him from trying to hurt Steve. Knowing that the only thing that the genius needed at the moment was to be comforted, Steve carefully wrapped his teammate in a strong embrace.

Tony slowly wrapped his arms around the bigger man's waist, accepting the comforting gesture. '_I'm falling' _he thought. _'I'm falling, and there's nothing to stop me. But sooner or later, I'm going to hit the pavement.'_

**A/N: So, what do ya think? Please send me a review or any suggestions you may have. Thanks! -A**


	3. Black Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.**

**Special thanks to **youwannabekate** for inspiring this chapter! :)**

**By the way, there wont be an Obie in this story, unless he shows up later in a flashback or something.**

Chapter Three: Revelations

No one knew yet, even though Tony had been home for about two months. Of course the other Avengers had seen the modifications to the suit, but since the repulsers look just like the arc, no one though much of the new addition. Pepper had been busy running Stark Industries since she had been made CEO just after Tony's return, so he didn't see much of her these days.

_Pepper._ Tony sighed. He had once believed that the two of them could have lasted, that he had finally found someone that could put up with all of his shit. Apparently he hadn't. Their relationship, named Pepperony by Clint, hadn't actually lasted very long. Pepper broke up with Tony not long into their relationship, claiming that she couldn't handle the stress that accompanied his work life. What did she expect, for Tony to quit saving lives just because she didn't like having to worry about him? Newsflash, Tony is reckless, careless, and often times too cocky of his abilities. However, that doesn't mean he's selfish enough to quit being Iron Man just because it would make his girlfriend happy.

To sum it up, the only people that knew that Tony had a huge electromagnet in his chest were either dead, or Tony himself. Well, except for- Tony shivered. There was no way in Hell he would let his thought stray to the Ten Rings. Most of those damned men had died during Tony's fiery escape, but a few of them along with their few leaders had survived. No one had been able to locate them so far, probably because those bastards were cowering for their lives in the crevices of some new cave located in that Hellhole.

"Sir, I would advise you get some rest."

Tony was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of his AI's voice. "What?" he responded confusedly.

"Sir, you have only slept a few hours in the past week. You stopped working a while ago, and instead have just been sitting there. I would advise you get some rest, sir, before this affects you greatly."

"Oh, um…" Tony thought for an excuse to avoid his nightmares. Tony was the only one who knew about them, even Jarvis didn't know. When constructing the Avengers tower, Tony had conveniently left cameras out of each bedroom and bathroom to make the others more comfortable. Tony gave a low chuckle, remembering when he had first invited his teammates to stay at the tower. While explaining how Jarvis could see around the house, Steve had instantly turned red before asking if the cameras were in _every room _in the tower. _Poor, poor, innocent Steve… _Tony thought.

Coming back to present time, Tony remembered just whom he was trying to give an excuse to. "I'll sleep when I want to, Jarvis. Until then, don't bother me."

"But, sir-"

"Mute Jarvis."

Tony looked at his work. It was obvious to him that he hadn't really been paying attention to it while working. _Guess I'll have to just scrap the whole thing and start over…_

*** STONY FOREVER ***

Tony wobbled uncertainly up the stairs to the upper levels of the tower. _Once I have some caffeine in me, I'm finally going to fix the damn elevator. _Tony thought as he tripped once again on the swaying stairs. His tired eyes were having trouble focusing on anything; everything was just a blurry mess.

Tony shivered, his thin wife beater not thick enough to trap in his body heat in a room with windows for the majority of the walls. Tony gazed, or tried his best to, out the windows. The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon, slowly lighting up the sky and reflecting over the towering, though small in comparison, buildings surrounding the Avengers tower. He knew he was being watched. It had been an odd sensation when he was first alone after coming home, knowing that there were no people, and no old security cameras following his every move. Now it felt as if he were back in that cave, that same feeling of being watched by people who only had bad intentions for him.

Tony shrugged off the feeling; he was safe inside the Avengers tower. This many stories up, with Tony's own brand of security, _plus _Jarvis; there was no way someone could break in without Tony knowing about it. Tony stumbled towards the kitchen only to remember that they had run out of coffee. _Thor!_ Tony seethed. _The damn god can go buy his own coffee and Poptarts!_

Tony walked out of the room and towards the bar. Pouring himself a glass of scotch Tony shuffled towards the main living room, the one where the group usually chose to hang out. Sure, Tony had more living room areas more convenient to get to, but the memories of passing out here after a long battle with the rest of his teammates helped to calm him down some.

Forgetting about those invisible eyes, Tony slumped onto the nearest couch, in view of the hallway in which the other Avengers will enter through as they wake up. Tony grabbed his tablet, deciding to draw up specs for his next project. This was easier that just building whatever while his mind drifted off before having to re-scrap another pet project.

Tony raised the glass to his lips, savoring the burn as the scotch made its way down his throat. The drink was soon gone, and Tony slowly raised himself off the couch to refill his glass. As he stood, the blood rushed to Tony's head, and what felt like a light punch to his stomach made him pause his movements.

_Damn it! This is just what happens when I never sleep and the only thing I consume is alcohol. _Tony continued on his way over to the bar without any more distractions.

Tony threw back the next glass in seconds. He refilled his glass again and headed back to the couch.

Minutes passed, Hell, maybe even hours for all Tony knew. The specs on his tablet were only halfway finished, but Tony didn't feel like continuing. _Too much scotch._ He thought.

Tony's stomach was doing flips, a nauseated feeling spreading over him. It was getting too hot in the room and a light sheen of sweat was spreading over his body. His head was pounding, and Tony could swear his left arm was tensing up every so often without his command, along with the occasional twitch. Not to mention his chest.

_Ugh! _Tony moaned painfully. His chest felt restricted, like an elephant was sitting on him. His lungs were working overtime to get air into his blood and to his brain, Tony already feeling lightheaded. His heart was racing, and he just felt like he couldn't _breathe!_

Tony's vision was blurring, the room was spinning, and he felt like he was going to be sick all over the couch. He started falling forwards, everything moving in slow motion.

The corner of the glass coffee table was fast approaching Tony's face. Toy closed his eyes just before his head hit the side of the table, pushing him sideways onto the floor. He groaned as his back landed hard on the wooden floor, pain shooting up his spine and making his horrible headache hurt even more. Tony knew he was going to have bruises all over his back from the fall, but that wasn't his main concern right now.

The edges of Tony's vision was greying out, and quickly fading to black. His only thought were that he hoped someone found him soon, and figured out what the Hell had happened to him.

**A/N: So, what do ya think? Please send me a review or any suggestions you may have. Thanks! -A**


	4. Oh Shit

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.**

**Thank you for your comment **paisley15**, and just so everyone else knows, Tony's past will be better explained in flashbacks in later chapters. But for now, I'll let you know that Obie will not have a major effect on the story, or the flashbacks. He wont be evil, and that's even **_**if **_**he shows up sometime.**

**Yet again, this is not a story for younger and/or immature people. Don't like dark stories or male/male slash then don't read.**

**Be forewarned, this chapter will have more drama and will have a torture flashback…**

Chapter Four: Revelations

Steve let out a deep breath, turning over and slamming his hand down on his alarm clock. _Time to get up._ He thought to himself. Even after being frozen for seventy years, Steve still kept up with his old military routines. Every morning he would wake up at five a.m., get dressed, and take a few mile jog around the city. Then, Steve would always come home, take a shower, and eat a breakfast big enough for multiple average sized human men.

Steve pushed the covers off his body and walked over to his closet. He changed into his normal jogging outfit, the same uniform that military personnel used to work out in. After brushing his teeth and coming his hair, Steve quickly made his bed before putting on his running shoes.

Steve walked quietly out into the hallway, careful not to wake anyone up. Something didn't seem right. Steve stopped and listened, noticing the lack of the noises coming from the lab downstairs. The others could never hear the sounds of Tony's welding or whatever he was doing, but Steve could pick up on a few of the louder sounds.

Steve's brows furrowed. For almost the past two months, each time Steve had woken up for his morning run he had been able to hear Tony doing something down in the lab.

_Maybe he's finally getting some sleep._

Steve continued on down the hallway. He entered the living room and continued on into the hallway that led towards the elevators. _Hold on a second._ Steve turned back to face the entertainment area of the living room, stopping in his tracks upon seeing an unmoving lump on the floor.

_Oh, Tony. _Steve gave a wry grin. Of all the places that crazy inventor had to fall asleep, of course it was in the floor _next to _the couch. Steve walked over to the inventor, couching next to the limp figure. Steve reached a hand forward and brushed some of Tony's hair out of his face.

_What? _Tony's face was twisted into a grimace. It was then that Steve also noticed the little bit of blood on his head. Steve's hand flinched back towards his body reflexively, memories of the war flashing through his mind as he stared at the prone body in front of him.

*** STONY FOREVER ***

Tony struggled for breath as his head was doused in water once again. He was laying on some old bedsprings that dug into his back, his head hanging off the side. He had been confused when a towel had been placed over his head, but quickly understood as water was poured over his head.

As soon as the dirty water soaked into the old rag it was instantly plastered to his face. With no way of removing the rag, Tony couldn't breathe in. When the water mercifully stopped pouring, Tony was able to draw in a few shallow breaths. It started again. Time after time, for what felt like hours, the water continued to pour over Tony's head, filling his nose and mouth and cutting off all oxygen.

Was this how he was going to go? The great Tony Stark, drowning in the middle of the desert on some old bedsprings with an old rag and water that was probably growing something in it.

Just as Tony's thoughts were slowing and his body was slowly giving up on him, the water stopped altogether. The rag was pulled off his face by a smirking man, who then untied Tony's wrists and ankles. They knew he was too weak to fight them, let alone to stand.

One of the men grabbed Tony's wrists, pulling his off the bedsprings and letting him drop to the floor. The man dragged Tony out of the torture room and towards the room he shared with Yinsen. Tony's eyes traced the marks in the ceiling as they went, ignoring the tears falling down his face. The man turned while he walked and laughed at Tony, spitting on the man below him. Tony's angered thoughts ceased as the darkness claimed him and he fell unconscious.

*** STONY FOREVER ***

Bruce woke up to Steve screaming his name. _Screaming? What the Hell? _Bruce jumped out of bed and ran out of his room, clad only in his sleeping pants. He could feel his muscles start to strain, and a streak of green was visible where his eyes should have been as he ran past a mirror.

Bruce stopped dead when he entered the living room, the green, and regular tan, color of his skin turning pale. Steve was sitting on the floor holding an unmoving Tony. Bruce rushed to the pair, quickly asking Steve what had happened.

"I, I don't know!" Steve panicked. "I walked through here when I was going out for a jog. He, he was just lying here. I thought maybe he had fallen asleep, but he wasn't really moving. I think he fell and hit his head. There's blood, but it's dried so he must have been here for a while."

Bruce turned Tony's head towards Steve to inspect the head wound. _He probably got hurt a while ago and lost consciousness. Stupid, stupid, Tony. _Bruce turned the injured man's head towards himself, noticing the pale pallor of his face.

Bruce put two fingers on Tony's wrist. Nothing. He tried again on Tony's neck. He still couldn't find a heartbeat. "Was he breathing or moving at all when you came in, Steve?"

"Yeah, he was. He's only just barely breathing now though." Bruce placed his hand over Tony's mouth. He wanted to jump for joy when he felt the air movement that signaled his friend's still breathing.

Bruce felt something similar to bubbles touch his hand just before Tony's body began shaking violently. White foam was slowly oozing out between Tony's lips before it trailed down his chin.

"Keep his head still, but make sure you let it move some so his thrashing doesn't snap his neck!"

Steve looked petrified as he placed his hands on either side of his friend's head. Tony's thrashing became more violent and Bruce quickly went to secure his flailing appendages. Tony's back arched off the floor, arms and legs moving in every direction and his eyelids flickering. Steve leaned over so he could put Tony into a loose headlock, using his now free arm to pin the man's torso to the ground.

Seconds after Tony started seizing, his body fell slack against the floor. Bruce and Steve watched in horror as Tony's eyes rolled back in his head. His chest, which had been moving along with Tony's quick and shallow breath stopped, and the man was completely still.

**A/N: So, what do ya think? Thank you guys for all of my reviews, please keep 'em coming!**

**Because I will be off for break and I only go back to School on Tuesday, I am hoping I will be able to add another chapter or two until then. -A**


	5. Dark Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, or any of the movies leading up to the Avengers.**

**This chapter will be for providing some insight to Steve's past, some from Captain America and some from my own head.**

Chapter Five: Dark Past

The man lay there on the ground, eyes wide open and white foam covering his lips. Steve's mind was racing. Not even an hour ago he had been almost jogging to keep up with the fast pace of pretty much everyone around him. Just seconds after becoming the filled out man he is now and he was off, as was the beginning of Captain America.

"We'll have to be more careful with these guys. The man from the lab took a cyanide pill before I could take him in."

Peggy nodded. She was trying to act like everything was normal, like Dr. Erskine hadn't just been shot and killed right in front of her eyes.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll find the man responsible for this," Steve said, hesitantly giving Peggy a hug.

A cough made the two of them separate, and they turned to see none other than Howard Stark. "Based on what little information we were able to determine from the man, I believe I can triangulate the area he was at before here within the hour. Most likely, the man was at his headquarters, receiving his orders to come here."

"Thank you, Howard," Steve said.

Howard gave a light hum, nodded his head quickly, and then strode off towards a large map that lay on a nearby table. Howard picked up a few papers, examining the numbers and calculations scrawled all over them. He set the papers down and reached out to put the first piece onto the map.

Steve looked down at Peggy, a glint of determination burning in the pair's eyes. They would figure this out, no matter how long it took, no matter who had to pay.

*** STONY FOREVER ***

Steve kept on going. He had to find him; he had to. Steve stopped at the sound of footsteps, a short man darting out into the hallway. The short man turned to face the Captain before turning and darting off. Just as he was about to go into a full on run after the man, a small groan from the room the man had quickly exited caught Steve's attention.

Steve sprinted forward, freezing in the doorway. There, lying out on a table right in front of him was Bucky Barnes, best friend of Steve Rogers. Steve quickly untied the disoriented man and pulled him to his feet.

"I thought you were dead."

Bucky looked over Steve groggily before answering, "I thought you were smaller… What happened to you?"

Steve gave a small grin. "I joined the army."

"Did it hurt?"

"A little."

"Is it permanent?"

"So far."

*** STONY FOREVER ***

"Captain America! How exciting! I'm a great fan of your films... So, Dr. Erskine managed it after all? Not exactly an improvement, but still… impressive," Schmidt said as he stalked forwards.

Steve punched the man in the face, hard. "You've got no idea."

Lowering the hand from his cheek, Schmidt asked, "Haven't I?"

Steve raised his shield as Schmidt went in to punch him; a fist shaped indentation was left in the metal. Steve reached for his gun, but a punch knocked him to the round, gun falling over the railing. Steve kicked Schmidt away before the short man from before pulled a lever, separating the two halves of the walkway.

"No matter what lies Erskine told you, you see, I was his greatest success!" Schmidt yelled, reaching up to peel away the mask from his blood red face.

"You don't have one of those, do you?" Bucky asked from his spot on the ground.

"You are diluted, Captain. You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality, you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind."

Schmidt slowly stalked into the nearby elevator as he spoke. "Unlike you, I embrace it proudly, without fear!"

"Then how come you're running?" Steve yelled back. Instead of replying, the red skull simply banished behind the closing elevator doors.

*** STONY FOREVER ***

"As a result, I must declare Captain Rogers killed in action," finished Colonel Phillips, the sound of the typewriter finishing soon after.

Peggy walked into the tent. "The last surveillance flight is back; no sign of activity."

The Colonel picked up the reports, glancing over them. "Go get a cup of coffee, Corporal," Colonel said without looking up.

"Yes, sir," the man replied, exiting the tent quickly.

The Colonel sighed. "Can't touch Stark, he's rich, and he's the army's number one weapons contractor. You are neither one," he said, voice rising as he turned to face Peggy.

"With respect, _sir_, I don't regret my actions, and I don't think Captain Rogers did either."

"What makes you think I give a damn about your opinions? Took a chance with _you_, Agent Carter, and now America's golden boy and a lot of other good men are dead 'cause you had a crush."

"It wasn't that. I had faith," she replied, staring straight into the Colonel's eyes.

"Well I hope that's a big comfort to you when they shut this division down," he replied. Men were starting to jog and run in one direction just outside of the tent, along with a few yells.

The Colonel turned when he heard one of the soldiers exclaim, "I don't believe this!"

"What the Hell is going on out there?" the colonel asked no one in particular before walking out to join the men, Agent carter in tow.

All of the men quieted, staring at the scene in front of them. Steve Rogers was marching next to his best friend, Buck Barnes. Behind the two friends were about four hundred rescued solders, along with a stolen tank, a truck, and weapons.

The soldiers started clapping as the Captain walked by them, looking over to give a grin to his best friend. Upon reaching Colonel Phillips and Agent Carter, Steve saluted. "Some of these men need medical attention… I'd like to surrender myself for disciplinary action."

"That won't be necessary," replied the Colonel shortly, looking around at the happy men. He turned back to the Captain, giving the taller man a small grin.

Steve returned the grin. "Yes, sir."

The Colonel turned back and started walking. "Faith, huh?" he asked as he passed Agent Carter.

She then stepped up to Steve. Giving him a quick once over, she said, "You're late."

Steve retrieved and held up his broken transmission box. He replied in a teasing voice, "Couldn't call my ride."

"Hey!" a call rang out from Bucky, looking around at all of the men. "Let's hear it for Captain America!" All of the soldiers at once erupted into cheers for their captain, everyone smiling and clapping.

*** STONY FOREVER ***

"Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone on Coney Island?"

"Yeah, and I threw up?"

"This isn't payback, is it?"

Steve looked down the zip line with a grin on his face. "Now why would I do that?"

*** STONY FOREVER ***

"Get down!" Steve pushed Bucky behind him just before the blast of pure energy shot out of the Hydra soldier's gun. The blast ricocheted off of Steve's shield, blowing a hole in the side of the train and pushing Steve and Bucky back a few feet.

Steve's head made an indentation in the opposite wall of the train when he hit it. Bucky picked up the shield as another blast flew at him. Bucky flew out the gaping hole in the side of the train. Steve rushed forwards; picking up his shield and quickly defeating the Hydra soldier.

Steve ran to the hole in the train. He yelled his friend's name upon seeing him hanging on for dear life a few feet away. "Hang on!" Steve grasped a broken handrail, slowly making his way to his friend.

Bucky flailed his arm to meet Steve's outstretched one, but his hand flew back towards his own body as his handrail started breaking away. "Grab my hand."

Steve watched in horror, the next few seconds ticking by in slow motion. Bucky once again reached his hand out towards Steve, but the handrail broke away completely from the side of the train. Bucky and Steve both yelled at the top of their lungs as Bucky somersaulted through the air. He fell head over heels many times towards the ravine below until Steve could see nothing but whiteness below.

**A/N: "Bucky, nnnnnoooooooooo!" –my sister.**

**So, what do ya think? Please review; I'd like to know any thoughts or suggestions.**

**By the way, I started working on this chapter at 1:13 am, but I hope you liked it. -A**


	6. Back to the Future

**Disclaimer: I own squat.**

**For those of you who were wondering, this chapter will explain why I put the last chapter in. I was also going to probably reference it later on, so… Yeah.**

**Special thanks once again to **youwannabekate. **This is the other part of my story that was inspired by your review. You rock!**

**In case it is wrong, I had to Google the cyanide info. Not sure if it actually causes seizures, but they're dramatic, so…**

Chapter Six: Back to the Future

Steve's flashbacks flew in front of his eyes in the few seconds it took Bruce to react. Steve still couldn't help thinking how much Tony currently looked like the man from the docks all those years ago.

"Bruce, I think Tony was poisoned," Steve said gravely.

"What?" Bruce stared at Steve.

"Just after I got the super serum, there was an explosion in the lab cause by a German. When I finally caught him, he committed suicide with a cyanide pill. This is just like what happened with that man, so I believe Tony was poisoned."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I need to know if you are absolutely sure about this Steve. If I give Tony the wrong chemicals then Tony will die and there will be nothing more for us to do."

"I'm sure, Bruce."

"Alright. We need to start his heart, then we can worry about getting whatever he ingested out of Tony's system. I will start CPR, but I need you to get my medical bag off the desk in my room as fast as you can."

Steve was running before Bruce had finished speaking. He knew what he needed to do. Steve needed to save his friend and teammate. Scratch that. As of late, Tony had become more like a best friend to Steve.

*** STONY FOREVER ***

After the whole Chitauri incident, Tony had been devoting much of his time to get the Cap up to speed on everything he had missed during his Cap nap. Tony had been dragging Steve with him across the US with him whenever he had important meetings to go to that he couldn't miss. Steve would remind Tony of the meeting with enough time for them to arrange a flight to wherever, he would make sure Tony did not get drunk the night before the meeting, and he would provide entertainment throughout the meeting when Tony didn't want to listen to those greedy bastards talk about stuff that Steve couldn't even begin to comprehend. Once the meetings were over, Tony would get Steve and himself out of the building as fast as possible and into whatever fast car he had at his disposable. The two would go to museums, theaters that were playing classic old movies, plays, and even just to the major tourist spots.

At first, Tony had only been doing this as a favor to Steve, and, well, who wouldn't want to spend a little time with their childhood hero. But then, Tony had begun to realize how much he was enjoying himself on these little excursions with Steve. They began to do much the same activities even when Tony didn't have meetings. Either they would fly somewhere not too far off in Tony's private plane, or the pair would sometimes hang out a little closer to home. Even though Tony had always lived in the same area growing up, Steve had been surprised to find the man had never even gone to see the Statue of Liberty.

_We… we didn't do things like that. Things that other families always did together, my father just never had the time for it. Hell, he just never had the time for me. _That had been Tony's excuse. It wouldn't do, of course. That same afternoon, Steve had dragged Tony around New York and the surrounding areas to see some of the bigger attractions that were nearby.

Rainy days often found Tony down in his workshop, tinkering away at some project or another. Steve would always be close by, sketchbook in hand. Steve usually drew Tony as he worked, what he saw through a small window on the far wall, or memories he had of friends and soldiers from the forties. Tony always made sure the lab was never silent, either talking to himself as he worked, or trying, and failing, to explain to Steve about the complicated engineering and designing he was doing. Steve never understood a word of what Tony said, but at least it always proved to amuse the genius on how little Steve knew on the subjects in which Tony absolutely excelled.

It all changed when Tony was kidnapped though. Steve hadn't been able to hide his worry and impatience of finding Tony. Each night Tony was gone, Steve lay in his bed in complete darkness, sleep replaced by horrifying images of what could be happening to his friend at the very same moment.

When Tony had finally been rescued, he had been a ghost of his former self. When Steve had first come into the same room as the man, he had immediately gone to embrace his rescued friend. Tony had, of course, known that Steve would never intentionally harm him, but as he was unused to human contact that did not involve torture, his body had tensed as soon as Steve had touched him. Tony had had to repress the urge to strike out at Steve, and he was sure that the taller man had seen it in his eyes. Steve had then changed his movements, choosing instead to simply place his hand on Tony's shoulder and give it a comforting squeeze.

Even when Steve had backed up a few feet though, Tony still looked slightly like a deer caught in headlights. As Tony had left the others that night, presumably to sleep, Steve had wondered over and collapsed onto one of the couches. Natasha and Clint both showed almost no emotions, though Steve knew that the pair was worried about their teammate. Bruce looked worn out, his thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of his nose. Thor looked a lot like a kicked puppy. The god hadn't hesitated to give Tony a hug such as the Cap had, and Tony had almost had a panic attack right there on the spot because of it. Thankfully he at least hadn't started shouting as he usually did, but instead backed away from the group slightly. Things such as these just didn't happen on Asgard, so Thor had no idea how to act around Tony.

And Steve… Well, Steve just looked worn out. The tense afternoon had left him emotionally tired, which pushed him to a long and hard workout once he had been left alone, which then caused him to be somewhat physically tired. Without Tony, Steve had no real anchor to this time. Sure, Steve had been at first curious to see how much the son of his late friend acted like his father, but as Steve had gotten to know Tony better, he had bonded with the smaller man quickly.

*** STONY FOREVER ***

Steve ran back into the room to see Bruce pushing on Tony's chest rhythmically. "I'm not going to make this easy on you. Come on, come on. I know you can hear me you selfish bastard! Come on!" Bruce chanted as he pushed down harder and harder on Tony's chest. The couch cushions Bruce had quickly pulled to the floor had raised Tony's legs a little. Steve almost ripped the bag in half as he opened it quickly, moving it closer to Bruce so the doctor could retrieve whatever it was he needed to save Tony's life. Steve scooted over slightly also, picking up Tony's head and placing it in his lap. He carefully cradled the man's head, trying not to jostle him too much as if he were merely asleep. The TV that had been on earlier with the volume almost on mute currently had a train chugging across the screen, the soft noises almost soothing, and somewhat like humming.

Bruce reached into the small black bag, pulling out a very large needle and a small glass bottle containing a few ounces of an unknown liquid. Bruce quickly and efficiently took the tip off of the needle, pushing it through the waxy cover of the bottle and pulling the liquid into the syringe. He let go of it, the syringe staying straight up in the waxy substance. Bruce placed his hands over Tony, grabbing hold of his shirt and ripping it open to reveal the smaller man's chest.

"What is that?" Steve asked, alarmed. The two men stared at the strange metal object that seemed to be a part of their friend.

A circular piece of metal lay on the unmoving chest. It looked somewhat like a flashlight with the way the inside looked and how it had a protective piece of glass on the end of the chamber. However, the thing on Tony's chest wasn't lit up like a flashlight would be.

"Who the Hell knows." Bruce replied. He had no idea what the object was, or how it would react to everything that keeps getting put into Tony's body. Without wasting anymore time, Bruce picked the syringe up and pulled the bottle off the end, exposing the long and sharp point of the needle.

He angled himself around Tony slightly, trying to get a better angle. In order for Bruce to be able to help Tony at all, he needed to be able to push the syringe straight into Tony's heart so he may be injected. However, the strange object was resting right above where Tony's heart is, so Bruce was having a hard time figuring out where he should place the needle.

Bruce moved the syringe close to Tony's chest, pulled his arm back, then rammed the needle through his skin. Bruce pushed down on the end of the needle, emptying out the syringe completely before pulling it out.

Tony's eyes almost immediately flew open. His chest was moving quickly with his rapid breaths, his eyes were wide, and his mouth was slightly agape. _But more than that, he's _alive.

**A/N: Thoughts? Reactions? Suggestions? Random comments that have nothing to do whatsoever with my story? Whatever you may want to say, I would just LOVE a review from all of my wonderful followers! The more reviews, the faster I will want to update.**

**I just now finished this chapter at 3:56 am, my only sustenance for the past about six hours being a few cans of coke and a baggie of chocolate chip cookies…**

**Please tell me someone recognized a few bits and pieces of the third scene. If not, then, well. Then I don't even know what to say to that. Also, anyone get the title of this chapter? Best part of my life a few years ago…**

**-A**


	7. Jumpstarts and Satanic Ponies

**Disclaimer: I own squat.**

**I may include a few random quotes from other movies throughout this story from now on. Brownie points to those who can pick them out and know what they are from without looking it up.**

Chapter Seven: Jumpstarts and Satanic Ponies

Tony yells while scrambling to get up. Steve watches as the frantic man runs right into the wall next to the couch. Tony turns, confused, and stares at Steve.

"I had a terrible dream. You, Bruce, Thor, and I were in a restaurant. That satanic pony was there as well, a massive fork in his hoof and he turned on me!"

Tony's eyes were wide, his voice rising with each word, and his chest was moving quickly with each pant. Tony turned to look at Bruce now.

"What have you administered?" Tony paused for a minute, the continued speaking. "We need to sell that shit on eBay."

"I only have one." Bruce gave a lopsided grin.

"Who's been dancing on my chest?"

"Me."

"What happened?"

"Well," Steve stood from his place on the ground, "you were poisoned."

"What?" Steve's words didn't seem to compute in Tony's racing mind.

"Sit down. Drink this." Bruce commanded. Tony flopped down onto the couch, sprawling all over it. Tony drank from the small bottle Bruce gave him, noticing how his heart rate calmed drastically as soon as he did.

"Did you call me a selfish bastard?" Tony asked, pointing a questioning finger in Bruce's direction.

"Probably."

"Poisoned, you said?"

"Yes, and we need to get the poison from your system, so we are taking you to the hospital." Steve said, crossing his arms.

"What? No. No, no, no, absolutely not."

"Tony, you were _poisoned_. I would still make Steve go if it had been him who had been poisoned. Now, we at least need to get it out of your system if we're going to stay here. Drink this, then, if you're going to be a stubborn bastard."

"Yes, I am." Tony said, grabbing the second vial from Bruce. "Odd color. What is this for?"

"It's to make you throw up the poison."

"Eww, no way. I'm not doing that." Tony tossed the vial back at Bruce.

Bruce sighed, giving a look to the Cap. Steve walked over to Tony, holding him down before the smaller man even knew what was going on. Bruce stood, taking the top off of the vial, and approached Tony as he spoke.

"Just leave it in. I feel fine. Leave it i-!" Tony was cut off as Bruce manually opened Tony's mouth wide enough to pour the liquid into his mouth. "You are a… Oh you are some sort of a-"

"Be nice," Steve cut Tony off. Tony sighed, grumbling a little to himself.

Tony twitched suddenly a moment later. His body jerked as he threw himself into a standing position and ran out of the room. Bruce seemed content that he had finished his work, but Steve couldn't leave Tony to himself just yet. Steve jogged towards Tony's room after the man.

*** STONY FOREVER ***

Tony's arms somewhat hugged the cool porcelain of the toilet he was currently throwing up into. He leaned back, closing his eyes as he rested his head against the wall next to him. Tony heard footsteps walk through the open doorway, but he didn't look up.

The tap water in the sink ran for a few moments, and then a wringing sound filled the quiet bathroom. Tony sighed happily as the wet washcloth was placed on the back of his burning hot neck. He didn't move as the washcloth wandered over his forehead, then down to wipe off his mouth.

Tony jerked forwards, and once again he wretched into the bowl. The two men waited until Tony stopped dry heaving, his muscles sore from forcing all of the contents out of his stomach. He heard a sigh behind him, then "Ain't this a bitch?"

Tony chuckled, Steve hardly ever swore. "A cold hard one." He turned to face the soldier, patting the side of the toilet to emphasize his words.

"Have I ever told you the story of when Bucky dragged me to Coney Island and made my ride the Cyclone?"

"No," Tony replied. "But I want to now that you've brought it up."

"Well, one Saturday, Bucky came running into my house. He didn't even bother knocking or greeting my mom, bet she was used to it by then. He almost broke my door trying to get it open he was so excited…"

*** STONY FOREVER ***

Tony blasted his repulser at the robot he was fighting. The thing was about six feet tall and looked somewhat like a man. It was wearing an all blue suit like thing to protect its circuitry, and had glowing yellow eyes.

Before the robot could stand itself back up, Tony hit it over and over again with his repulsers. The continuous flashes from Tony's repulsers were starting to melt the bot who still couldn't get up from its spot on the ground. Its creepy yellow eyes were melting and dripping down its now deformed face. The chest cavity had collapsed, and the legs were misshapen.

Tony didn't see any of it. All he saw was horror. Horror and pity. The night he'd been poisoned, died, and brought back to life, Tony had opened up. Now he regretted being so week, but yet, Tony was kind of happy about it. That night, sitting close to Steve in that small room, Tony had fallen apart.

Both men were laughing hard as Steve finished the story. As Steve's laughter turned into chuckles, however, Tony's turned into sobs. Tony had fallen against the super soldier, holding on for dear life to the larger man as he cried into the man's neck. Steve pulled Tony into his lap and put his arms around the smaller man, rubbing his back and whispering soothing words.

Sitting there being comforted and held by his childhood hero, Tony began to speak. He told Steve everything about Afghanistan; being operated on while he was still awake, his life depending on an old and beat up car battery, the torture, how much he had wanted to give up, but how his new friend wouldn't allow it. More memories of Bucky swam through Steve's mid as Tony told him how Yinsen had died, and how the man had planned it from the beginning.

Tony had finally looked up into Steve's eyes after he had finished the story. Steve looked horrified. Tony knew, though. He knew that no one could have heard his story and not feel pity. Tony didn't want pity though, he _hated_ pity.

Tony shot off one last blast at the unrecognizably melted lump of metal as he heard someone approaching.

"Overkill much?" Steve joked, knowing the other man was upset.

"Overkill is underrated," the man replied curtly. He couldn't even look the Cap straight in the eyes right now.

"Come on, we have to meet with Fury on the Helicarrier."

*** STONY FOREVER ***

The team was sitting in the meeting room, still fresh from their fight, and all waiting on Fury.

"The damn bastard calls us up and he can't even be bothered to show himself," Tony grumbles, pulling a Starklet seemingly out of thin air. Tony Stark never watches TV, sans the occasional news report. He does, however, like to watch people do interesting things with stuff Fury won't allow him to touch in fear of Tony blowing up the Helicarrier.

The image flickered on, revealing a weapons testing facility back down on the ground. The man in focus is, of course, the one and only Agent Phil Coulson. Apparently sometime during Tony's kidnapping, Director Fury decided that it would be a good idea to let the team know that they've only misplaced one of their teammates, rather than having them continue to believe that two of their teammates were misplaced and dead.

When Tony first saw Coulson after his rescue, he hadn't been as surprised as the others. Something had always seemed pretty sketchy to Tony about the Agent's death, and lo and behold, he was right. Tony walked calmly to the undead man, staring him straight in the eyes as he shook his hand.

"Glad to have you back, Phil," Tony had said quietly, making sure to use the man's real name instead of just agent.

"Not sure I am considering I'm your official handler now, Stark," Coulson smirked. He turned and walked towards the door, throwing an "Oh, and just so you know, I will still keep my taser on me at all times" over his shoulder as he left. Tony had shivered, making a mental note to remember that for further references.

Currently, however, Coulson was holding a relatively normal looking gun besides the bright orange design on the side. Tony remembered Fury telling him that he wasn't allowed to touch anything with an bright marking on the side of it because they were warnings for beyond dangerous weapons.

Just like Tony though, Coulson couldn't figure why this average sized gun had a higher warning color than the one he had used o Loki. "Seems harmless enough. Hard to see what all the fuss is about," he murmured, taking aim.

Coulson pulled the trigger. A bright, colorful light shot out of the barrel of the gun, wiping out every single target on the back wall while simultaneously pushing Coulson backwards against the padded wall. "Write that down," Coulson commands a nearby low ranking agent.

**A/N: Any comments from you or from anyone in the peanut gallery over there? Any at all? I LOVE getting reviews from my readers; you guys are all so awesome!**

**Starklet: (n) a tab**_**let **_**designed by Tony **_**Stark, **_**ergo, something completely awesome that Tony made out of boredom after not sleeping for days on end**

**I don't know about you guys, but no one in my family thinks Coulson is actually dead.**

**I created a Tumblr for, mostly, this story. You can check it out at .com**

**IMPORTANT QUESTION FOR ALL WHO ARE READING THIS – Do you guys prefer Clintasha or Clintson if I need either to appear at all?**


	8. Fun-vee's and Hum-drum-vee's

**Disclaimer: I own squat.**

**I will be including random quotes from other movies throughout this story from now on. The full quotes and info about them are available on my Fan Fiction Tumblr account: .com**

**This chapter starts back to when Tony is telling Steve about his kidnapping. I guess I just don't really like writing in an organized timeline…**

**Also, for everyone who is reading my story, I just want to ask you guys to keep a lookout for **youwannabekate**'s new story. I don't know what it'll be called yet, but I do know it will be totally awesome! I can't wait!**

Chapter Eight: Fun-vee's and Hum-drum-vee's

Steve's sides hurt as he laughed. He looked over to Tony, almost doubled over with laughter, head resting a few inches in that air above the tiled floor. Steve's laughter slowed, a few chuckles still escaping his lips. Tony was now sitting upright, laughing as hard as ever, but something was off. Tony's shoulders were starting to shake harder than what was normal for regular laughter. His laugh was becoming strained, and quickly turned into chocked sobs.

Tony fell over against the super soldier's firm frame, tears leaking out of his eyes and soaking into the larger man's shirt. Steve lifted Tony slightly, setting him down in his lap. Steve's arms gently encased the sobbing man, rubbing his back gently and whispering soothing words to him. Tony's face was pressed into the blonde's shoulder, his arms wrapped around the larger man's neck tightly.

The only sounds in the small room for the next few minutes were of the genius's sobs and the Cap's soft murmurings. "I told Rhodey to ride in the other Humvee. I wish I had stayed with him."

*** STONY FOREVER ***

"Hey Tony."

"I'm sorry. This is the fun-vee. The hum-drum-vee is back there."

"Nice job," Rhodey continued, ignoring the interruption.

"See you back at base."

*** STONY FOREVER ***

"Just click it. Don't change any settings, just click it," the young soldier, Jimmy, told the man holding his camera. Tony grinned to himself, thinking of how much the soldier in front of him reminded him of Steve right now. Tony just couldn't understand how someone could be _so horrible _with technology.

An explosion of fire took out the Humvee in front of theirs. The female driver jumps out of their Humvee to shoot at the attackers, but is shot before she can do anything. The passenger soldier with Jimmy's camera yells, "Stay with Stark!" The man jumps out and shoots over the hood of the Humvee, but is shot as the windshield is shattered slightly.

"Son of a bitch!" Jimmy jumps out, turning back to Stark. "Stay here!" A reign of bullets blasts holes in Humvee and Jimmy is taken down. Tony looks around in shock before exiting the Humvee to his right. He runs behind some light brush and rocks to cover him from a nearby explosion. Tony can understand Steve just a bit better now; how much his fellow Avenger stays up with Tony while he works at odd hours of the night because of nightmares form the war.

Tony pulls out his cell phone and begins to dial when a missile lands about three feet away from him. Noticing the Stark Industries logo on the missile, Tony stands to run away. Before he can turn, the missile explodes, pushing Tony a few feet backwards through the air. He lands hard on his back. Blinking, he looks down at his chest. As blood colors his shirt, Tony pulls open the front of it to reveal a bulletproof vest, littered with small holes. Tony's head falls back against the earth as blood continues to run down his chest, and everything goes black.

*** STONY FOREVER ***

A sack is ripped off his head, pulling Tony's head to the right with it slightly. He blinks against the harsh lights shining in his face. A handful of men surround him, the only human part of them visible are their cruel eyes, and their dirty hands that hold large guns. The seat in which Tony is sitting is facing a small camera, a flashing red light telling him that the men's strange words were being recorded to be presumably sent to someone for a ridiculously high ransom.

*** STONY FOREVER ***

Tony is lying flat on his back, aware of a long band crossing just under his neck, holding him to whatever he was laying on. A sheet covers his lower half, and something similar to one of those metal trays doctors used to put pieces of anatomy into is resting on his lower stomach, though it seemed to get slightly heavier every so often. The room is mostly dark, save for one bright light overhead. On Tony's right, two men are standing next to a table with various instruments and chemicals, annoyed and slightly horrified looks on their faces. On his left, a man with bloodied gloves sways ominously above him, thought Tony suspects the man actually wasn't moving all that much.

Then the pain hit. Tony had thought it was bad enough getting banged around in his suit during a big fight, or the hangover when he tried to beat Thor at drinking mead. But this, this was Hell. This was someone ripping open his chest with literal saws in an unsterile room while they rummaged around and moved things that were supposed to stay put. Tony wanted to turn and gag when he saw what he believed to be part of his ribs being removed from his chest cavity, but the pain was too overwhelming to move. A cold piece of metal touching his insides only added to the burning, rather than cooling it down.

Tony thrashed his head, yelling at the top of his lungs. No matter what he did, these people just would _not _leave him in peace to... To die. Yes, that sounded quite nice right now. Death would be peaceful and quiet, unlike the harsh sounds of this foreign tongue, that horrible sawing noise, and then the metallic clank that always followed. A cloth was pressed over the bottom of Tony's face, a strange scent filling his nose. Tony's body calmed and stilled, and everything went black.

*** STONY FOREVER ***

Tony awoke to a far off scream. Later, he will come to realize it came from some poor fellow, much in his own position, but one who was just not strong enough to live. As his head moved slightly, he felt a tube running down his throat shift slightly. He pulled it out, wiping his face off on the sleeve of his borrowed jacket. He was cold, so very cold, but his throat burned with thirst. Looking to his left, Tony noticed a low side table with a few cups resting on top of it. He flexed his hand experimentally before reaching out, but his still clumsy hand knocked a cup from the table, clanging loudly from its place on the floor.

Tony then noticed the man a few feet away. He was slightly above average height, with thinning hair, round glasses, and rumpled clothing. He was humming as he looked into a small mirror, shaving his face with an old razor. Tony reached out farther for another cup, but something moved behind him as he felt a pulling sensation in his chest.

"I wouldn't do that if were you," the man spoke, pausing his motions to regard Tony through the mirror. Tony turned back to see an old car battery on a table on the other side of his cot. Tony followed the wires to the wrappings on his chest, his confusion and panic growing with each passing second. Tony ripped the bandages away, his head falling back at the sight of a metal object sticking out of his chest.

*** STONY FOREVER ***

The man whistled as he stirred a bit of beans in a small black pan over a fire. Tony sat on his cot, legs thrown over the side, facing the fire. In his left hand he held the mirror the other man had been using earlier. It was now being used by Tony, regarding in disgust the piece of machinery that would now be with him for the rest of his life.

"What the Hell did you do to me?" he asked, throwing a glare at the man in front of him.

"What I did?" the man chuckled. "What I did was to save your life."

Tony looked back at the metal in his chest through the mirror, wondering how something so hideous could have saved him.

"I removed all the shrapnel I could. There's a lot left, and its headed into your atrial septum. Here, want to see? I have a souvenir, take a look." The man held a bottle up to the light and shook it before tossing it to Tony.

"I've seen many wounds like that in my village." Tony held the bottle up to the light himself to inspect the small barbs, thinking of how many more of these razor sharp pieces of metal were trying to tear their way through his veins so they could shred his heart.

"We call them the walking dead, because it takes about a week for the barbs to reach the vital organs," the man continued.

"What is this?" Tony asked, referring to the metal in his chest.

"That is an electromagnet, hooked up to a car battery, and it's keeping the shrapnel from entering your heart." The man sounded pleased with himself.

_He would get along _great_ with Steve._ Tony thought. _The two of them, sitting there together with their stupidly optimistic outlook on the horrible things around them. But there's always something hidden behind that happiness. Always that casual leather jacket when everyone else is wearing short-sleeved tees, or that unconscious flinch the one time Tony had been with Steve when the man passed by Tony's indoors pool. Of course, the pool _had _been taken out that very afternoon and was replaced with a convenient gym that everyone wandered to every so often, including to watch his and Clint's 'Fight to the Deaths'... with remote controlled toy trucks of course..._

*** STONY FOREVER ***

"I refuse."

As soon as the words left his lips, a man struck Tony from behind with the butt of his gun, knocking him to the floor. Two others rushed forwards, grabbing his arms and pulling forwards. The, they were going through the door and down a long corridor. The men holding onto Tony's arms were supporting most of his weight, their pace too fast for him to regain his footing, his legs instead scraping the ground as they went.

*** STONY FOREVER ***

Tony's head was held under the water, a strong hand fisted in his hair, and many others holding his neck, shoulders, and arms. Tony flailed, trying desperately to bring his face out of the water so he may breathe. The wires from his chest sent sparks through the water, burning his face and eyes with their fire like touch.

Tony's head was pulled viciously backwards, the many hands shifting to keep him from collapsing. He spat out the water from his mouth, gasping in air. Before he could catch his breath, Tony's head was shoved back under the water. His mouth and nose filled, and the wires once again began to send shocks through the water.

A muffled yelling penetrated the water somewhat muffled, and Tony was quickly pulled from the water. The hands let him go, and Tony dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes. A man, still breathing hard from running down the long corridor, was finishing a short conversation with the man who seemed to be in charge of this rag tag group of idiots.

The leader turned to Tony, his words slipping into a strangely accented English. "Yinsen has warned us that wetting your chest will cause death, and thus no weapons will be produced," the man growled out.

Tony let out a sigh, glad that his torture seemed to be over.

"However," the man continued, "that does not mean we do not have other ways, much similar to the one you just experienced, in which we could convince you to work for us. Come," the man gestured to those around Tony, their hands quickly grabbing and pulling him once along once again.

The men threw Tony down on some old bedsprings in the corner of the room, leaving his head to dangle off the end. They worked quickly to tie his hands, feet, and torso down to the metal digging at his back. A thick mound of cloth was placed protectively over his electromagnet, with an old rag following suit over Tony's face. Then, the torture began anew.

**A/N: Any reviews or comments would be greatly appreciated! Sorry this took so long, I've been bust. -A**


	9. The Doctor

**Disclaimer: I own squat.**

**Fan Fiction Tumblr account: .com**

**Once again, please keep a lookout for **youwannabekate**'s new story. I don't know what it'll be called yet, but I do know that I cannot wait to read it!**

**The second scene of this chapter is a continuation of the ending scene of chapter seven, just so you know where it fits into all of this... I'm thinking of going back after I have finished writing this story and seeing if I can put everything in the correct order instead of how it is now...**

Chapter Nine: The Doctor

Steve couldn't believe what Tony was telling him. When Steve had learned of his friend's son, Steve had been excited. He had thought that he could still have a relationship with someone exactly like he did before the ice, and that maybe he could pretend he hadn't lost _everyone _he ever knew. But no, there was no doubt in his mind that Tony always has been, and always will be his own person.

Steve had seen what had happened to soldiers back in the war who went through torture. Many became so messed up in the head that they could never interact with another person again without trying to do something dangerous to the people, or to themselves. A few of the men had also become reckless when fighting in the war, abandoning all sense of self-preservation as they ran straight into the line of fire.

But Tony, Tony was different than every man Steve had ever met. Tony is selfless, generous, and kind in his own, sometimes odd, way. He isn't always comfortable with sharing or expressing his feelings, but his large brown eyes always show everything he is feeling, you just have to look hard enough.

Steve had been told to be careful around Tony a short while before he had even met the man. He had been told that Tony had gone through some horrible experiences, and that he was probably still very unstable because of them. His therapist had given up on the man only a few days into their daily sessions, refusing to work with such an "infuriatingly stubborn ass of a man."

After being able to get as close to Tony as he had since he began working with the man, Steve had learned that many of Tony's offensive words and actions were simply a defense mechanism, and that, in reality, Tony felt hopelessly alone. He hadn't felt comfortable talking to a complete stranger about his time in Afghanistan, about the torture and death he held in his memories of that horrible place.

Only after long periods without sleep to the point Tony couldn't help but loosen up, or after drinking probably more than Steve should have let him would Tony choose to open up and talk about something painful. Even then, Tony had still kept many things a secret from the rest of the world. Judging by everything Steve had just learned to have happened to the man in his arms, the SHIELD report he had been given on his teammate so long ago barely even scratched the surface of what transpired in Afghanistan.

Nothing could have prepared Steve to hear everything so unexpectedly, but right now, nothing mattered more to him than the genius, still sitting in Steve's lap while he held him to his chest tightly. Tony remained quiet after he finished telling Steve anything and everything he had kept bottled up inside since he returned. The two men continued to sit in the small room until Tony's breathing evened out, and the physically and emotionally exhausted man fell asleep against the Cap.

Steve carefully picked up the smaller man bridle style, and carried his out of the adjoining bathroom. With one hand, Steve pulled the covers back on Tony's large bed before laying the man himself down. Steve pulled the covers up and over Tony's body, letting them rest just below the arc, acting as the only source of light in the room. Looking at the now much more peaceful man as he slept, Steve couldn't help the small smile tugging at his lips. Even though he had just learned every dark secret this man had ever kept about his kidnapping, Steve couldn't help but be happy with how serene Tony's face looked as he slept. Steve leaned down and placed a gently kiss on Tony's forehead. As he turned to head to his own room, a sleepy voice stopped him.

"Stay... please?" the last part broke Steve's heart. In that moment, the still half asleep man had managed to ask his to stay in the most pitiful yet hopeful voice Steve had ever heard. Steve walked to the other side of the bed, shedding his shoes and crawling under the covers.

Steve was surprised when Tony scooted to his right until he was curled up against the super soldier, fitting his head just under Steve's chin. Steve hesitantly draped his right arm over the smaller man, his actions radiating just how unsure he was of what is acceptable or not. Tony simply grabbed onto his hand, letting Steve's palm rest over the glowing arc, and Tony holding onto Steve's arm like a teddy bear. Steve smiled and pressed a kiss to the back of Tony's head as the man lost his fight with unconsciousness. Lying there, Steve was happier than he had been since he had woken up from the ice. Closing his eyes, Steve followed Tony into unconsciousness, the smile that graced his lips never once faltering.

*** STONY FOREVER ***

"Avengers," Fury greeted the team a few days later. Tony put away his Starklet, deciding to actually pay attention for once, in the hopes of a distraction from his thoughts even though Coulson's crazy antics hadn't proved enough, even when then man was testing out new weapons.

"I know how all of you are out there, kicking ass and saving the day, but frankly, I'm tired of having to see you people after almost every mission. You are grown ass men, plus one crazy motherfucker woman, and you shouldn't be pestering us every time you need a Band-Aid after a fight. However, thanks to your handler pulling a 'I just came back from the grave, let me do what the fuck I want,' you will now have an on hand medical personnel at the tower for when you need someone to kiss your booboos," Tony snorted, wondering what poor sucker would be stuck with this crazy group of misfits.

"Team, I'd like to introduce you to Doctor John Watson, the man who will be living with all you crazy fuckheads for the foreseeable future."

With this, Fury gestured to the door just as a man walked in who appeared to be about thirty years of age. The man is tall and thin, but obviously strong. His walk, along with his decorative cane, suggests to Tony that this man was in the military. His brown hair is wavy, swooping up slightly away from his light green eyes.

He seemed to be a serious man, but the laugh lines around his mouth tell Tony that the two men will get along just well while the scrutinizing eye of Fury is away. Just seconds after laying eyes on the man and Tony knew. He knew he was going to have some fun with this one.

**A/N: Any reviews or comments would be greatly appreciated; I love hearing what you guys have to think about my story!**

**Anyone get the title? Please say yes!**

**I finished this chapter really quickly because I am excited about a few things I have in store for our little friends here. I also may or may not have neglected some or all of my homework to write this... :) -A**


	10. Tony's New Toy

**Disclaimer: I own squat.**

**Fan Fiction Tumblr account: .com**

**Just an update, **youwannabekate**'s new story, it might be another week or two before it is posted, and it will most likely be called "Sins of the Father."**

**By the way, the Watson I will be borrowing for my story will be Jude Law's Watson. I have watched Sherlock Holmes, BBC Sherlock, and Elementary and loved each one of them, but Jude Law's Watson is my favorite of the three.**

**Warning for this chapter: Sad Steve- **_**Oh no, not that! Anything but a sad Stevie!**_

Chapter Ten: Tony's New Toy

As John walked into the room on one side, Fury exited unnoticed on the other. He felt quite awkward, as he always did in front of new people or new troops, but he kept his face in the impenetrable mask he learned to keep in the army. Looking around the room, Watson matched up the faces with the background summaries he had received only minutes ago.

Shorthaired guy who never wears sleeves for his archery; check. Crazy hot redhead that could kill him a million ways before anyone even noticed; check. Calm looking man hiding his horrible anger problems behind a quiet and awkward exterior; check. Brawny and totally clueless god usually found with a large red cape and an oversized lightning hammer; check. Well built blonde super soldier from the 1940s wearing the colors of the American flag; check. And last, though definitely _not _least noticeably, the annoying brunette, either wearing expensive clothing or a metal suit, both always paired with a shit-eating grin.

John sighed, wondering just what he had gotten himself into. After the death of his oldest, and obviously closest friend a few years back, John's life had changed dramatically. He could no longer pretend to like Mary, quickly breaking things off with her. Having nowhere else to go, he moved back into his old room, which was rented out by Mrs. Hudson. He stopped practicing medicine for a year at least, his income stopping completely, but the nice old woman never once gave him trouble for it. Many a night had John woken up in the middle of the night, sweat soaking his nightclothes and his voice hoarse from screaming Sherlock's name as he and Moriarty tumbled over the edge of the waterfall.

John's thoughts stopped in their paths as the man he knew to be the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist jumped from his seat and approached him quickly. "Hey, I'm Tony Stark," the guy introduced himself, sticking out his hand politely.

"Nice to meet you," John shook the man's hand. Tony moved his hand so it was wrapped around the man's wrist, promptly dragging them away.

"Come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying. I'll give you a full tour of my tower once we get there."

*** STONY FOREVER ***

"And this is my lab," Tony concluded, gesturing largely to emphasize that this was _obviously_ the coolest room in the tower. Maybe it was, but Tony didn't have to know that.

John took his time looking at everything in the room. He looked at each sports car, each little trinket on almost every visible surface, and each suit. John jumped when one of the things he believed to be an unfinished trinket moved. A metal arm raised towards him, metal claw moving as if to shake his hand.

"That's Dummy," John looked over his shoulder at the amused genius. "That one over there is You," John looked across the room where Tony pointed. His head whipped back around at the sound of a metallic clang, taking note of a wrench lying on the floor in front of another robot. "And that one's Butterfingers."

John nodded, looking back to Dummy as he gently prodded John's hand with his claw. John tentatively took hold, a small grin forming on his face when the smart little bot shook his hand. John glanced at Tony, almost unable to believe the man had made something so amazing. Tony stood a few feet away, looking proudly at his oldest bot.

The two men glanced to the far wall as the sound of approaching footsteps were heard. Bruce punched in his key code before opening the door and walking into the lab. He glanced at John before shifting his gaze to Tony, "Just wanted to make sure you haven't already broken your new toy yet," he said.

Tony gave him an exasperated look. "Oh come on. It takes a little while for me to break my new stuff," Tony replied, his voice and face now expressionless.

John looked between the men quickly, confused about what exactly they mean. Both men were looking at him, making him even the more nervous. Bruce's gaze slowly shifted to Tony, and as soon as the other man made eye contact, the pair erupted into laughter.

*** STONY FOREVER ***

A week later, Steve dragged his feet up the stairs late at night. As he had worked out vigorously for the past few hours, his thought had not strayed from his favorite genius and "Tony's new toy," as he had heard Bruce once called him. He had gone through about twice as many punching bags as usual, and he was physically and mentally exhausted.

Even before John had shown up, Steve's feelings had been getting confusing when regarding Tony. Steve had started to really like spending time with the man, and it hurt Steve more and more each time he saw Tony in any sort of pain. Then this new guy shows up. At first glance, Steve had though he could have gotten along well with the man. He obviously had some sort of military background, and it looked like he was also able to take _something _seriously, unlike most of the other Avengers.

Then Tony had practically jumped out of his chair, a gleam in his eyes. Tony hadn't looked that way since before his kidnapping, the time when he and Steve were almost constantly hanging out, if not fighting some villain or another.

Steve just couldn't help but feel resentment towards John. _I mean seriously, the guy practically stole my Tony._ Steve's foot stopped, hovering an inch of the ground. He had just called Tony his. Steve sighed, it wasn't as surprising as it should have been at this point. Steve had only just admitted to himself that he liked Tony just before John had shown up. Admitting to himself that he liked Tony had been hard for Steve considering the time Steve had grown up in. Now, Steve also had to deal with the jealousy that hit him hard each time he saw Tony and John in the same room as one another, regardless or not if they even seemed really aware of each other's presence.

Steve shook his head, trying to clear it of the distressing thoughts. As he neared the top of the staircase, Steve paused at the sound of two very familiar voices. He peeked out from behind the corner of the wall to see Tony and John in the living room, halfway paying attention to some action movie as they talked. John was sitting upright, his arms thrown over the back of the couch and his feet laying upon the coffee table. Tony's sprawling body covered the rest of the couch. He was laying with his right leg over the end of the couch, his right arm reaching over the back of the couch, his left arm and leg falling off the couch and resting lightly on the ground, and his head placed comfortably in John's lap.

Steve could feel the jealousy rise up in him. Tony wasn't one for getting close to people that often, and when he did, it was only ever with people he was really comfortable with. People namely, who he had known for a while and who he was close friends with, which was only ever a small handful of people.

Steve's thoughts quieted as he tried to listen in to their conversation, trying to see just how close John may have gotten to his Tony in his week at the tower.

"Afghanistan or Iraq?" John asked Tony, eyes fixed on the screen.

"Sorry?"

"Which was it, Afghanistan or Iraq?" John asked again, looking at Tony.

Tony stared at John, his mouth moving slightly every few seconds, but no sound came out. This went on for about a minute, before Tony decided to actually answer the man. "Afghanistan. Sorry, how did you-?"

"You look like I did."

"Excuse me?"

"You look the same way I did when I came back from fighting in Afghanistan."

"And what look is that?" Tony asked, trying to figure out how this man could have seen through his mask so easily.

"Your eyes, they... They have this haunted look about them. I can't really explain it. I don't know what happened to you over there, but I know it when I see it, and I see it in you."

The two men remained silent after that, the only sound in the room being that of their forgotten movie. Steve quietly snuck past them, walking along the wall even though neither men could have seen them from the way the couch was facing.

Steve slowly closed his bedroom door behind him, careful not to make a noise. He felt weak, and leaning against the wall, he slid down until he was seated on the floor. His face felt hot, and he moved to wipe a hand against his burning cheek. Pulling his hand away, he noticed his knuckles, wet with the tears running silently down his face.

*** STONY FOREVER ***

Two weeks later, Steve, Bruce, and Watson were sitting together in the living room as they 'watched' the news playing on the big screen television. Dr. Watson was sitting across the coffee table from Steve, and Bruce was sitting across the table from the TV. As Dr. Watson tried to ignore the uncomfortable air surrounding the three men, Steve was failing at hiding his frequent and suspicious glances at the man, and Bruce was just trying to ignore the tension in the room as he watched the woman on the large screen inform him of some possible light showers on Thursday.

"Doctor John Watson, sir, there is a call for you" JARVIS muted the TV before speaking.

"Um, alright," Watson answered, figuring that if he didn't hide anything from the Avengers then Captain America might stop looking at him so suspiciously.

"Watson, uh, how big are your hands" Tony's voice came over the speaker.

"What?" Watson looked at the other two men in the room confused, the slightest bit of blush coloring his cheeks.

"How big are your hands?" Tony repeated himself.

"I don't understand why..." Watson trailed off.

"Get down here, I need you."

The line cut out, and Watson continued to sit for a moment, staring at the ceiling in the general direction of the speaker. Watson shook his head slightly before standing and walking towards the elevator.

**A/N: So, what do ya think? Please send me a review or any suggestions you may have. Thanks! Sorry this took so long, I've been super busy. -A**


	11. Don't put it back in!

**Disclaimer: I own squat.**

**Fan Fiction Tumblr account: .com**

**This chapter contains the scene in which Pepper replaced Tony's arc in Iron Man I. Any missing quotes means I just didn't feel like writing everything the characters said or did.**

**It also has a quick flashback for John, but I don't think I will write too many of those throughout this story.**

Chapter Eleven: "Don't put it back in!"

Watson entered his code into the keypad just outside the door to Tony's lab. Walking in, he noticed the shirtless genius lying back in a chair that made him think of the dentist, monitoring wires running from his chest to a few portable machines behind him.

"Hey," he greeted Watson, twisting the brighter glowing arc in his hand.

"Let's see them, show me your hands."

When Watson was still too confused to do what was asked, Tony repeated, "let me see them," accompanied with a hand gesture of raising his own hand not currently occupied with the new arc.

Watson raised his hands for Tony to inspect, before the man muttered "Oh wow, they are small... very petite..." he trailed off. It was probably the most awkward anyone had ever seen the great Tony Stark act.

"I just, uh, I need your help for a sec," Tony glanced at the arc in his hand.

"Oh my god, is that the thing that's keeping you alive?" Watson asked. He was confused as to how something like that could have been made when and where it was, and also to why Tony was holding it in his hand when there was already one in his chest.

"It was. It is now an antique. _This_" Tony gestured to the arc in his hand, "is what will be keeping me alive for the foreseeable future. I'm swapping it out for an upgrade. I just ran into a little speed bump."

"Speed bump? What do you- what does that mean?" Watson asked as Tony's hand moved to his current arc and started twisting it.

"Nothing, its just a little snag. There's an exposed wire under this device and its contacting the socket wall and its causing a little bit of a shortage," with this, Tony finished pulling the arc from his chest. Tony handed the arc to Watson, who was unsure where to hold such a delicate piece of machinery.

"I just want you to reach in and you're just going to gently lift the wire out."

"Is it safe?"

"Yeah, its fine. Its just like Operation, you don't let it touch the socket wall," Tony gestured to the according piece of metal.

Because Watson knew that Operation was probably some game since this was nothing like a real operation, he asked "What is- what do you mean 'Operation'?"

"Nothing, its just a game," Tony said, not bothering to explain himself. "Just gently lift the wire, okay?"

Watson nodded. He pushed back the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows and reached his hand slowly into Tony's chest cavity.

"The copper wire," Tony said simply after Watson had let his hand slowly sink deeper in Tony's chest.

"You got it?" Tony asked calmly.

"I got it," was his almost breathless reply.

"Now, don't let it touch- Ahh!" Tony yelled as his reminder turned into a shocked gasp.

"Okay, now. Make sure when you pull it out, you don't pull out the," Tony's words were cut short as Watson's hand pulled the end of the wire out, along with the attached piece of metal.

"You just pulled out the-"

"Okay, okay-"

"Don't put it back in!" Tony exclaimed as Watson made a move to place the wire back where it was.

"What do I do? What do I do?" Watson asked himself, turning and placing the wire on a nearby desk. "What's wrong?"

"Ah, nothing. I'm just going into cardiac arrest because you _yanked it out_," Tony said in reference to the wire on the table.

"What? I thought you said this was safe?" Watson exclaimed, his calm doctor voice being replaced by that of a very worried man.

"We've got to hurry, we've got to switch it out."

Watson picked up Tony's new arc, one hand holding the main piece and his other ready to attach it to Tony. "Okay, you're going to attach that to the base plate, and make sure you..." Tony's instructions trailed off.

Watson's face twisted in concentration as he attached the wire to the directed location, surprised when the other man let out another shocked yell.

"Was that so hard? That was fun, right?" the man asked jokingly as Watson panted, the adrenalin quickly leaving his system and leaving him drained.

"I got it," he continued, pushing Watson's inexperienced hands away and securing the arc himself.

Watson simply stood there; hands held out a little ways from his body, and his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Are you okay?" Watson whispered.

"Yeah, I feel great."

Watson sighed, lowering his hands just a bit.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked, cracking a grin before laughing at the scared man in front of him.

"Don't ever, ever, ever, _ever_ ask me to do anything like that ever again" Watson pleaded, eyes still wide.

"I don't have anyone but you," Tony replied, his voice quiet.

*** STONY FOREVER ***

It was about an hour later, and both men were silent at work. Tony was sitting in a rolling chair, feet propped up on his work desk, tinkering with a metal object in his lap. Watson sat in a similar chair a few feet away at a similar desk that was often occupied by both Bruce and his notes or by Steve and his sketchbook. He had been trying to

Watson believed his heart was still beating a mile a minute. Sure, he had been a doctor in Afghanistan, but this man, this man had basically been a POW. John wasn't sure how someone could be doing so well so soon after what he had been through.

Well, scratch that. Tony had told him he didn't have anyone but John, but that was far from the truth. _Couldn't Sherlock... No!_ John refused to think of the man, his best friend, long gone by now after jumping off The Reichenbach Falls nearly three years prior. _Can't _Tony _see the way his friend looks at him when he believes no one can see him? Or even the jealous glares I have caught him throwing my way whenever I am around Tony?_

"Shut up."

John startled, not expecting the man to speak so suddenly. "I didn't say anyth-"

"You were thinking. It's annoying."

John stared at his new friend. He could be so much like Sherlock sometimes that it brought back so many painfully beautiful memories.

"How about we focus on something else besides my problems for once. Why don't you pick _anything _else to rant slash talk about, we hardly know one another still."

"What would I rant about?" John wasn't ready to talk about Sherlock still, but he would be able to soon, here, with this man so similar to the one he lost.

"Oh come on, there has to be something you want to talk about. This may be the only time I ever talk about something besides how awesome my inventions and I are. Ask anyone in this building, it's a very rare occurrence," Tony said, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"I've never seen a girl around you besides that Pepper girl," John said, referring to the maybe two seconds he had ever scene the woman as she left the tower, yelling something at Tony.

"We used to be a thing, but she ended it a while ago."

"You don't have a girlfriend, then?"

"Girlfriend? No, not really my area," Tony replied vaguely.

"Oh, right then," John was silent for a moment. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No... You?"

"No." Sherlock had been more than that to John.

*** STONY FOREVER ***

Sherlock fired one last shot, hitting their last foe and dropping the heavy man to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Watson watched the man from behind a few wooden crates where he kneeled, an emptied gun in his hand and short breaths entering and escaping his parted lips quickly. Sherlock sat back down, lowering the gun and resting his back heavily against their barricade. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, only somewhat glad this part of their current adventure had ended. His breathing was a bit slower that Watson's, his mind calm.

John turned his head to face his partner in crime, grinning slightly at the man's messy hair atop his head.

"Marry me." The words were out before he could stop them.

Sure, the two men had become vey close in the past year, more so than friends almost ever do, especially on those occasional _very _long nights they stayed awake. But no matter what the men felt for one another, it wouldn't change other people's views of them. John had been born into a family that would have frowned upon even the thought of two men holding hands, let alone what Sherlock was suggesting. And Sherlock, well, he knew Lestrade's views on anything and everything after years of working with him. After this, he knew Lestrade would try his hardest to make sure Sherlock could not work another case in his life, no matter how trivial.

"Alright," Sherlock shrugged, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Needless to say, the two men had quite a few more _late _nights after this.

*** STONY FOREVER ***

The date had been set, and was fast approaching. John would marry his crazy, sarcastic, spontaneous, brilliant lover in just over three weeks. However, this bloody bastard of a fiancé had gotten so caught up in his current case that the two men were now hitching a ride with the older Holmes brother to a fancy gala. Madam Simza was nervous about finding her brother after their long separation, not that John could blame her.

"Here we are," Mycroft says loudly to the passengers in his car. He gestured to the large building sitting at the edge of a grand waterfall straight ahead of us. "The Reichenbach Falls."

**A/N: Any reviews or comments would be greatly appreciated; I love hearing what you guys have to think about my story! -A**


	12. Blooming Red

**Disclaimer: I own squat.**

**Fan Fiction Tumblr account: .com**

**This chapter is pretty short, but be forewarned, it is going to get dark...**

Chapter Twelve: Blooming Red

Tony knocked back another drink as he watched the street life below him. Just what does John think he knows about his life? _He doesn't, that's what. The man has only been here for two weeks, yet he thinks all of these crazy assumptions are right because he is just _so _smart._

Tony swung his feet slowly in the air. He was sitting on the edge of the landing pad on the top of the tower, looking over the skyline of the city below. He had come up here about an hour ago, grabbing a bottle of scotch on his way. _Damn John. Damn him and all of his opinions. _Tony just couldn't believe the man's words.

'_It was a lie, you know. When you said you didn't have anyone but me, it isn't true. Tony, how could you be so brilliant, yet so blind! I see the way he looks at you every time you say or do something amusing. Hell, he'll beam a smile when you just walk into a room!'_

'_I don't know what you're talking about.'_

'_The Hell you don't! I just want you to look me in the eye and tell me that you don't feel anything for him.' John's voice quieted._

'_Feel anything for who?'_

'_Stop playing dumb, Tony. You know I'm talking about Steve.'_

'_I don't know what I feel.'_

No, there was no way. There was no way in _Hell _that it could be true. The world just wasn't kind enough to let someone like Steve Rogers have feelings for someone as worthless as himself. The man himself had basically told Tony, not even a week after meeting him, that he was worthless and that Steve could have no other feelings for him beside hatred.

'_Yeah, big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?'_

'_Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.'_

'_I know guys with none of that worth _ten_ of _you_. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is _yourself_. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you.'_

He was right, too. That is the worst part about it. His childhood hero had told him these biting words, in front of others, and they were true.

Tony threw back the bottle of scotch once more, the empty glass sitting abandoned next to him. He looked at the bottle with a frown as it ran out. He quickly stood up and hurtled the bottle as hard as he could over the edge of the landing pad, watching it grow smaller until it disappeared into the darkness.

*** STONY FOREVER ***

The piece metal was cool in his palm. Tony felt the slightest bit of relief at simply holding the razor blade, though it was quickly losing its power over him as it sat motionless.

Fingers shaking by drink, not by fear, moved the razor blade to trace light lines across an exposed wrist. The movements cause a shiver of anticipation to pass over Tony, his eyes closed and his mouth hanging slightly open. Tony's eyes opened to focus on his wrist and the metal he held in his right hand.

Without hesitation the blade pushed hard against soft flesh, an almost invisible line following behind in its path. Red bloomed to the surface of his skin, and Tony stared in awe at its beauty. The buzz in his head cleared for a second, as did the pain in his chest. Line after line of blooming red followed the first, each one mesmerizing Tony with their brilliance.

'He_ wont be happy, you know. You should stop. You should tell him and let him _help_ you,'_ a voice whispered to Tony from the back of his mind.

'_No. No one will care, so what's the use on telling them?' _he replied to the voice.

'He_ will care. You know he will,' _it argued back.

'_Why would he care? I feel so alone. I feel like nobody cares about me, that nobody would even realize if I was gone. Nobody would shed a tear, instead they'd feel relieved,' _Tony continued, ignoring the voice's last comment. He drove the razor blade against his wrist again, harder than the others.

'_I feel like I'm nothing more that a waste of space and it kills me to know that; that is all I'll ever be,_' Tony finished.

Tony leaned his head back against his pillows. As he stared at the ceiling above him, Tony's thoughts becoming hazy. His head became heavy and lolled to the side, his eyes slowly recognizing the large windows that made up the wall in front of him. Tony's peripheral vision was quickly turning red as his blood stained the sheets beneath his body. Tony's last thoughts were of _his _smiling face before everything went dark.

**A/N: So, what do ya think? Sorry this one took so long to finish, I hope it was worth the wait. Please send me a review or any suggestions you may have. Thanks! –A**


	13. Public Nudity

**Disclaimer: I own squat.**

**Fan Fiction Tumblr account: .com**

**I felt like Tony would be the sort of guy to give everyone these odd nicknames for Jarvis to use instead of their actual names. I think they are all pretty easy to figure out, minus Dr. Selvig. He is a **_**thermo**_**nuclear physicist turned thermos. So... yeah.**

Chapter Thirteen: Public Nudity

Steve went through his mourning routine slower than usual, almost regretting even getting out of bed. After he got back from his early morning run, Jarvis updated Steve on everyone's locations, just as he did every morning after Steve's run.

Steve had requested it as a guise to keep it from looking like he was stalking Tony while still allowing him to know the genius's location should Steve wish to find him. This had started long before Tony's kidnapping, a time when Steve would have asked so that he could hunt Tony own for them to hang out as per usual, and Jarvis had started up with the habit the first morning after Tony's return.

"Killer Woman and Hawkass are still off on their secret mission for SHIELD, and the Green Giant is currently in flight on his way to retrieve some of his old equipment and notes from the college. Hammerhead is in New Mexico with Jane Doe, Crazy Taser Woman, and Dr. Thermos. The Master is in his bedroom, John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt was called away, and the Star Spangled Man with a Plan is listening to this report from the kitchen."

Steve sighed, of course Tony would program his AI with his nicknames for people instead of their actual names.

"Why was Dr. Watson called away?" Steve asked the ceiling, setting his glass of water down on the counter. "And why isn't Tony with him for once?" Steve mumbled to himself bitterly.

"John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt was requested at SHIELD headquarters this morning for a meeting to discuss his continued stay at the Avengers tower. He and The Master had a fight this past night, ending in The Master's sulking on the rooftop, as he prefers to do after such events."

Though Steve believed that the doctor would be allowed to stay in order to help the Avengers in any way in which Bruce could not, he wasn't exactly happy about it. Sure, the man had helped Tony to open up after his kidnapping when he pushed everyone else a safe distance away, but Steve felt he could have taken over from there. The man had continually stolen time from him that used to be filled by his adventures with Tony.

Many people could probably come up with hundreds of similarities between John and Steve, from the way they both have a background with the army to the way neither of them are overly fond of technology. However, these similarities wouldn't mean a thing to Steve; John could have been his biological brother for all he cared.

"So he won't be back for a while?" Steve asked, the bitterness gone from his tone.

"That is correct, sir."

Steve put his glass in the sink and went quickly to his room. _'Maybe now Tony and I can hang out again. Then he'll remember how much fun we used to have and we can go back to how things used to be,' _Steve thought to himself happily.

Steve jumped in the shower without bothering to wait for it to heat up. After a quick shower and putting on some clothes, Steve would finally get some more time alone with Tony.

*** STONY FOREVER ***

Steve stood outside of Tony's door, trying to calm himself down before talking to the man. He leaned forwards and knocked a few times on the door. Tony didn't respond. He knocked again, a little bit harder. Tony still didn't respond.

Steve reached forwards and hesitantly pushed open the door. The lights were on almost as low as possible, and there was no movement in the room. Steve moved quietly towards the bed, not wanting to wake the genius should he _actually _be sleeping for once. Just as he was about to pull the thick comforter back to reveal whatever may be beneath, Steve heard a slight creek in a floorboard behind him.

Steve whipped around to come face to face with Tony. His hair was wet and hanging slightly in his face, water droplets trailing from the mass of curls down his face, neck, and chest until they hit a fluffy white towel resting low upon Tony's hips. Steve gulped, unconsciously following the path of the drops of water, his mouth agape slightly; unable to form the words he was about to say.

"Like what you see?"

Steve's head snapped up; a dark pink blush setting into his cheeks as blue eyes met brown, slightly crinkled from Tony's smirk.

"I, uh," Steve trailed off. His brain belatedly noticed Tony's left arm, bound in a white bandage from his wrist to halfway to his elbow. _'When did that happen?'_

"What happened to your arm?" he asked.

Steve's brain supplied him with what Jarvis told him after his morning jog. _'He had a fight with Dr. Watson. We still don't know much about this man... What if he hurt Tony?' _Steve's mind was flying; thinking of what exactly he would do to the 'good' doctor if he were the cause of Tony's injury.

Tony looked to the arm in question as if he had forgotten it was bandaged. "Oh, this?" he asked. "Yeah, Watson and I had an argument last night-"

'_I knew it!'_

"-And I was really pissed afterwards and ended up burning myself a bit when I was working on the suit."

'_Oh.'_

"Oh," Steve's mouth copied his brain. "Well, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tony paused for a second. "Are you though? You're looking kind of out of it."

Steve's thoughts drifted away from the man he was still suspicious of and how Tony's towel was hanging really, _really, _low- "What? Yeah, I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out today."

"Sure, sounds great," Tony replied happily.

"Great," Steve moved towards the door a bit, his actions encouraging Tony to follow.

"Uh, I'm going to need a sec there, Cap. The law doesn't take kindly to public nudity... And neither does Coulson's taser," Tony shivered dramatically before smirking at Steve.

"Oh, right," Steve stammered. Oh look, his blush is back. "I'll, uh, I'll be in the living room." With that Steve turned and practically bolted out the door.

**A/N: Thoughts? Please send me a review or any suggestions you may have. I love hearing what you guys have to say, and I try to write faster if I get a lot of reviews. Thanks! –A**


	14. Nothing Spreads Like Fear

**Disclaimer: I own squat.**

**Fan Fiction Tumblr account: .com**

**I tried to make this one a bit longer to make up for the last two chapters. It's just some bonding time with the usual clueless Cap. Hope you don't dislike the repetition in there.**

Chapter Fourteen: Nothing Spreads Like Fear

Steve looked around as Tony pulled into the Drive-In Movie Theater. The pair was dressed in jeans and t-shirts, their hair blowing in the slight breeze as the car lazily moved around the open lot. Tony had chosen to drive one of his older, less flash cars tonight to hopefully hide from the cameras.

The light blue '67 Chevy Camaro rolled to a stop slightly back from the row of cars right in front of the screen. Just because Tony had driven them in one of his more inconspicuous cars, doesn't mean their faces were any less noticeable. Tony pulled a baseball cap on to somewhat hide his face as he ran to the building nestled between the movie lots to get snacks, leaving Steve to watch the pre-movie cartoons.

Tony was busy trying to juggle two cokes, a bucket of popcorn, and one of every type of candy the concession stand had when he heard a beautiful sound. Looking up, he noticed Steve sitting in the car, the roof still down from driving, letting the sound of his laughing float a few feet over to Tony. Tony looked to the movie screen to see an old _Tom and Jerry_ clip playing.

The cat was lighting a stick of dynamite into the mouse hole, and at the same time, the mouse was lighting another stick of dynamite underneath the cat's body. This, of course, only ended up blowing up in the cat's face. Literally.

Tony carefully maneuvered into the car; Steve thankfully taking away some of the junk food before he spilt it all.

"You know, this cartoon started in the 1940s. I watched it a few times when Bucky dragged me to the movies for a double date. It always ended up as Bucky with the two dames, but he was happy so I didn't mind."

"Oh come on, what dame could pass up a cute little guy like you. I'm sure they were just too scared to talk to you incase you turned them down." Steve chuckled. So maybe he accidentally uses '40s terms around Steve, and maybe he called him 'cute' out loud, but Steve didn't seem to notice.

"Too scared to step on me was more like it. I'm sure you've seen the pictures from before the serum; if people didn't look out when we were at boot camp then they could have stepped on me!" Steve joked, trying his hardest to keep a straight face. The two of them made it a total of three seconds before they started laughing at the images of a little Steve being stepped on in their heads.

"It's hard to imagine; you being alive when _Tom and Jerry_ came out, and yet you're sitting here with me, still young and healthy. I didn't watch _Tom and Jerry_ as a kid, but it was still one of those things that it seems like it's been there for _forever."_

"Not _forever_, just for a while. Besides, what little kid doesn't watch cartoons growing up?" Steve asked, giving Tony an incredulous look.

"Howard thought they were too childish; if he was going to be stuck with me as a son, then he at least wasn't going to let me waste my time watching cartoons like every other kid. That was why I built Dummy so young; I was too smart for other little kids to play with me, to small to play with the big kids, and not good enough to get any time from my dad," Tony trailed off, his eyes far off as he remembered his empty childhood.

"I'm ashamed of him," Steve replied quietly a minute later.

"Of who?"

"Your father. The Howard I knew and the Howard you knew sound like two completely different people. I just can't believe the way he treated you; that was not the Howard who was my friend. I wish he were still alive to ask him how he could have been so horrible to his own son."

"Yeah, well, I'm glad the old bastard's dead. Now I finally don't have to take anymore shit from him about not being good enough," Tony looked away at the far off tree line a few yards away from the edge of the lot.

Steve didn't really know how to respond to that. He leaned towards Tony and took the man's hand, squeezing it briefly. Tony turned, meeting Steve's bright blue eyes and squeezed back. So maybe they didn't let go of one another's hands for much longer than what was normal for two fiends, but Steve didn't seem to notice.

*** STONY FOREVER ***

'_Hey.' Beth Emhoff answered her phone._

'_Yeah, John Neal here. You just had sex with me in a hotel and left without saying goodbye,' a man answered._

The movie had just started and Steve was already blushing a bit. _'I'm going to have some fun with this movie tonight...' _Tony thought to himself.

'_Yeah, I ended up being delayed. So sorry. I was panicking.'_

'_Well, if I don't get to see you again, I just wanted to say it was nice to see you again.'_

'_Yeah, it was nice to see you too.'_

'_Um...and listen, use that other email I gave you. Because that's the only secure one, okay?'_

'_Okay,' the woman coughed._

'_You alright?'_

'_Yeah, I'm just...I'm just jet lagged and tired.'_

'_Well, you should go home and get some rest. Hong Kong is a long way.'_

'_Oh, wait.' The woman turned her head, hearing her flight being called._

Tony stopped listening as Steve leaned towards him. Tony interrupted him as he opened his mouth to speak, "Confused?"

Steve nodded, "Yep."

"Okay, so the Beth woman cheated on her husband with the guy on the phone sometime in the past and they hooked up again the night before their phone call," Steve blushed. "Jet lag is when some people feel kind of sick after they take a long flight, and that is what the woman thinks she has."

"So she has the sickness that is going to be the really bad one during the movie."

"Right. She just doesn't know it yet."

*** STONY FOREVER ***

_A man, named Mitch, walks into a school office where a woman and a little boy wait for him._

'_He said he was feeling very warm in Miss Jacobs class. I took his temperature again since I called. It's just a touch over a hundred,' the nurse spoke._

'_Okay. Well, first his mom and now the mighty Clark.' The little boy coughs._

'_Alright, lets go get some soup for you and mom,' the man turns to leave._

Steve leaned in again. "The little boy doesn't have the sickness, does he?" Steve asked.

Tony just couldn't believe it. _'How can one man be so adorable? Captain America is sitting here, watching a _movie, _and he's _still _worried about a little kid _character._' _Tony thought.

"His mom was the woman who had it a bit ago so probably," Tony murmured.

Tony watched as Steve nodded, still not taking his eyes of the screen. He leaned back a little from Tony so he wasn't leaning over the middle consul of the car. Tony stayed where he was as he watched Steve munch on some popcorn, his eyes completely fixed on the screen as if his missing any of it would ensure the little boy's demise. Tony didn't make a move to scoot back away from him, but Steve didn't seem to notice.

*** STONY FOREVER ***

_The man was blabbering to the woman about something, but she didn't seem to notice his presence. She seemed to have gotten much more sick since the last time she had been shown on screen, and it wasn't when she drop the mug she attempted to pick up, shattering into a million pieces._

'_My hand!_

'_Sit down! Sit down! Sit down! Watch your feet. Come on,' the man guided her away from the broken pieces of the mug._

'_Come on. Come on. What happened to you? You take too much of that blue stuff?' The woman didn't respond as she collapsed onto the floor and started convulsing._

Steve stopped paying attention to the movie. All he could see as he stared at the movie screen in front of them was Tony's seizing body on the floor of the Avengers tower. His mouth was still foaming from the poison, and his chest was twitching violently as it continued to try taking in oxygen. He felt the same feeling of panic push through him, and he grabbed onto the thing closest to him, burying his head in it as he tried to avoid those horrible memories.

Tony looked down, surprised to see Steve burying his head in his shoulder as he held onto his arm. Tony doubted it was the movie that had the Cap holding onto him for dear life, but instead memories, possibly from the war. He reached his left hand over and awkwardly rubbed Steve's back.

"You okay? Do you want to leave?" Tony asked. _'I shouldn't have brought him to this damn movie. I knew it would have some scenes like this, I just didn't think of how it would affect the Cap.'_

Steve looked up into Tony's warm brown eyes, slowly coming away from the memories. "No, I'm okay," he said. Steve loosened his grip on Tony's arm to allow the circulation to start back in Tony's arm, but didn't let go. He laid his head back on Tony's shoulder, shifting until he could see the movie screen from his new spot. Tony blushed at the close contact, not used to people being comfortable with being so close to him unless they were ripping his clothes off, but Steve didn't seem to notice.

*** STONY FOREVER ***

Tony and Steve got back to the tower around nine. After Steve held onto Tony for most of the movie, he definitely needed a drink. Steve plopped onto the couch, followed by Tony after he grabbed a glass of scotch.

The two had been talking about this and that for a while, Tony drinking a little whenever the conversation lulled and was starting to get a bit drunk. It was during one of these quiet moments when Jarvis informed Tony of Pepper's being in the elevator on her way to see him.

Steve looked up from his work when she entered. He had been leaning over on the left side of the couch he was sharing with Tony, his left hand holding his head up as he sketched _cough Tony cough._

"Tony-" she began.

"See! I told you, Steve. I told you!" Tony yelled, effectively cutting off Pepper.

Steve nodded, "Yeah, I can see it now."

Pepper rolled her eyes before continuing, deciding to ignore the vague exchange between the two. "Look, I need you to sign a few papers. It wont take long, and I've already read them for you on my plane ride here."

"Plane ride?" Tony asked aloud, though mostly to himself. "Are you okay? Do you have jet lag?"

Pepper paused before answering. "Yes... Why-" but she was cut off once again.

"No! Get away from me, you'll get me sick and then I'll _die_!" Tony jumped up and rand to the back of the couch, popping his head up next to Steve's to yell out the last word. "Protect me from her Steve! Use your super serum immune system to make her go away!"

Pepper sighed and rolled her eyes. "I don't even want to know," she muttered to herself. "I'm just going to leave these papers on the table. I'll be back in the morning to pick them up," she paused, observing Tony who was still hissing at her to get away before she made him sick. "Or I may just send someone for me... Goodbye Captain Rogers," she turned to leave, "and good night, Tony!" she threw over her shoulder as she walked.

"Out, Sickie!" was her only response before the elevator door shut.

**A/N: I wasn't sure about this chapter, but I hope I did okay with the Stony fluff. Please send me a review or any suggestions you may have. Thanks! –A**


	15. Last Glance

**Disclaimer: I own squat.**

**Fan Fiction Tumblr account: .com**

This chapter is dedicated to and was inspired by the Color Run!** My oldest sister, my mum and I did the Atlanta Color Run yesterday (4-6-13). Afterwards, we were asked to volunteer, and driven to the pink station. Our cornstarch barrels weren't really hot pink or anything, and after throwing it at people and standing in a big cloud of it for over an hour, we were **_**red **_**all over. You guys should all do it, we had a ton of fun!**

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the last, but I was too impatient to get it finished.**

Chapter Fifteen: Last Glance

Steve and Tony decided to watch another movie after lunch the next day. Watson was currently at his flat in London, collecting his things so he could stay longer at the Avengers tower. Thor was still with Jane, and Clint and Natasha's super secret spy mission had turned out to be a long and complicated under cover mission. Bruce had gotten back to the tower just as Steve was heading out for his run, and the man was getting caught up on sleep after his long flight.

Steve and Tony had begun the movie on opposite sides of the couch. As their one-movie-turned-movie-trilogy of Men in Black had gotten halfway through the sequel, Steve found himself sitting in the middle of the couch with Tony practically draped over his side, his head resting on Steve's shoulder.

"Ya know, it could be like this... Just like this, always," Steve said, interrupting the peaceful silence.

"I've always felt like such an outsider in this hero industry. Because I'm so insane, I guess," Tony replied after a pause.

"You're not an outsider, though. If it weren't for you, I don't know if our ragtag team could even function. I don't know what we would do without you... what I would do without you," Steve said quietly. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he seemed to realize just what he had said. "Because we've gotten so close since the first battle. To be honest, I pretty much hated you at first-"

"Gee, thanks."

"-But now you're my closest friend, Tony," Steve finished as if he hadn't been interrupted.

Tony took a moment to think about what Steve had said.

"I'm not used to feeling like I belong where I am," Tony replied in almost a whisper.

"You've always had someone, at every time in your life. Before us, it was Pepper and Rhodey. Before them, you had your mom and da-"

"I don't mean to go all Michael Jackson on you, Cap, but I never really had a childhood. My dad was always drunk, beating me up and calling me a disappointment, or he was doing _both_. And Pepper? She only put up with me for the first few _years_ because I was her boss. Rhodey and I fought a lot because he didn't think I was serious about anything, and he only talked to me in the past few years because I was still providing the army with weapons. So no, I've never really had someone."

"You still have us; Natasha, Clint, Thor, Bruce... and me."

Tony stared at Steve, trying to keep his face an emotionless mask, as he had to do for most of his past. Steve's ocean blue eyes were sincere, his smile kind and his face hopeful that Tony would listen to what he was saying. He also couldn't ignore how much he had come to rely on the team for companionship, especially Steve. He couldn't ignore how close they had gotten, emotionally and, currently, physically.

Tony coughed, trying to ignore the strong feelings for the man in front of him that were trying to turn into words before they could escape his mouth and ruin the friendship he had with the man. "I still don't really trust Natasha after all of her secrets, and Clint is an asshole. But, I think its safe to call Watson my friend, and the Hulk if you count him apart from Bruce."

Steve didn't answer, nor did he move. His eyes were still locked with Tony, who was still leaning heavily on his side. He knew it was wrong. He had admitted his feelings for Tony to himself not long before the man's kidnapping, but he never let on to anyone else just how much he cared for the genius. After all, a man should never have feelings for another man, and he knew that. It was just wrong and completely unnatural. So no matter how much he may love him, he knew he couldn't risk what people may think or do to Tony. Steve shook his head, breaking eye contact as he tried to stop thinking about how much he would _love _to kiss the lips that had been only inches from his moments ago. He just couldn't risk it. Steve stood, and a surprised Tony fell back from his quickly moving form. After leaving the room quickly, Steve began to sprint to his room, as if the faster he went the farther away from his feelings he could get. He slammed his door in his haste to run away, the sound traveling back to the man on the couch with a sound of finality. Behind his closed door, Steve walked to his bed and lay down, pulling the covers up over his head.

Alone in the living room, a Tony flinched at the sound of a slamming door. His insides were in turmoil of emotion, and a single tear moved slowly down his face, but Steve didn't seem to notice.

*** STONY FOREVER ***

Tony sat in his room, drunk. Not literally, though. The bar would have been out of the way to get to on his way to his room, seeing as it was in the other side of the room as the way to his room was. After Steve ran away from him, Tony couldn't stand to be in the room a moment longer than he had to. He moved quickly, his feet moving by memory. His mind was occupied with replaying the past few minutes in his head over and over again, trying to figure out what had Steve running away from him so suddenly.

He closed his bedroom door behind him, using the manual lock in favor of the one controlled by Jarvis. Because he didn't have cameras anywhere in his room, Jarvis couldn't see what he was doing. That didn't mean the AI wasn't capable of putting it together. Jarvis had Tony's entire history in his database in case of emergencies, including information such as when his sensors would pick up the sounds of his master's nightmares.

Tony had worked on Jarvis many times while drunk, adding in functions and services he wouldn't remember the next morning. Tony did remember enough about Jarvis to know that it wouldn't be long until the AI alerted Steve of Bruce about his emotional distress, seeing as the last time he had been like this, Jarvis's cameras had seen his new scars while he worked shirtless in the lab one day. Tony had had to mute the AI for quite awhile, Jarvis having decided to stay silent so his master wouldn't put him to sleep just to keep from hearing him worry about his creator's emotional and physical health.

"Jarvis," he spoke. His room didn't have cameras, but it did have speakers that Tony found handy when he wanted Jarvis to start the coffee machine so it would be ready right when he walked into the kitchen. "Alpha. Mike. Foxtrot."

"Security code accepted, sir. Temporary partial system shut down initiated. All basic living functions running normally." Tony sighed, knowing he was safe from being interrupted. Bruce was still asleep, Jarvis was only functioning partially, and there was no way in Hell Steve was about to come and knock on his door anytime soon, if ever again.

Tony opened the small drawer of his bedside table. He pushed some things towards the back, using the new space to open the secret bottom of the drawer. He pulled out the small bag, taking his time to undo the drawstrings and pull out the solitary item it held. The metal was as cool and as inviting as last time. Possibly even more alluring though, as his need for it was much greater this time.

Tony placed the sharp edge of the razor blade against his wrist, savoring the feeling for a moment. Without thinking about it, Tony changed the direction of the blade so it would run parallel to his wrist, rather than perpendicular. He needed it. _Badly. _Tony felt as if he had never needed anything else as much in his life as he needed the pain and the blood in that exact moment.

His mind was clear as he dragged the blade down his wrist quickly. The cut was pretty deep compared to what he had done in the past, so he stopped when the cut was about an inch and a half long. He couldn't pass out too quickly; he needed it to last. Tony cut again and again; same depth, same length. By the time he stopped, Tony's forearm was covered in cuts. They were quick to bleed and his arm was disappearing under the quickly moving sea of red.

'_This isn't right,' _he thought to himself. _'I cut too hard, too much.' _But it was too late. Before Tony could try to find something to stop the bleeding, he was already loosing consciousness. Just before he blacked out, Tony prayed to whoever might be listening that they wouldn't let the last time he saw Steve be when the man was running away from him and leaving him alone in the world once again.

**A/N: Any thoughts? Please send me a review or any suggestions you may have. Thanks!**

**Oh, and look at what I stumbled upon this morning; EFX-The-Avengers-Movie-Coulsons/dp/B00A28K6FY/ref=pd_sim_sbs_t_1 –A**


	16. Seeing Red

**Disclaimer: I own squat.**

**Fan Fiction Tumblr account: pas_un_vampire_._tumblr_._com**

Chapter Sixteen: Seeing Red

Steve and Bruce were sitting quietly in the kitchen. Steve was cooking breakfast for the inhabitants of the tower after his morning run while Bruce sipped on his coffee as he read the morning newspaper. The only sounds were the sizzling bacon, the hiss as the pancake batter hit the hot pan, and the occasional turning of a page.

Both men jumped when the sound of thunder echoed from somewhere above their heads. The two exchanged a look before Steve turned off the stove and Bruce folded his paper up. Jarvis took the two straight to the roof of the building as they entered the elevator, not needing to ask the humans where they wished to go since it was quite obvious. They walked out of the elevator as the doors opened on the top floor and made their way through the large room to the rounded balcony area next to where Tony's machines disassembled his suit. Thor, of course, was standing there with a grin.

"Greetings brethren. It has been too long since we last spoke," he said boisterously, shaking their hands with enthusiasm.

"I thought you were supposed to be with Jane right now. What's up?" Bruce asked.

Thor sighed. "I was with Lady Jane until of late when I was in Asgard. I wanted to visit with my parents, for my mother misses her sons terribly when they are away. As I was walking with my friends, the Warriors Three, we came upon a messenger. The boy told me that Heimdall sought to speak with me right away. I went right away to speak with him, and Heimdall told me that of which held his curiosity. He said that he had noticed blank spots around Midgard where he should have been able to see clearly. Heimdall is very powerful, and the only one to have ever tricked his eyes has been Loki."

"So, Loki escaped his prison?" Steve asked.

"It seems so, my friend. Heimdall noticed the gaps in his vision were from this area of Midgard, and he wanted to warn me since he knows of how we bonded during our great battle against the Chitauri. I came quickly to warn you in case my brother decides he wants to mess with my friends."

"I think... He may have already been here," Bruce said.

"You saw my brother?"

"No, but just like Heimdall, Jarvis is programmed to see this building. Well, Tony got hurt one night but Jarvis didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Someone broke into the tower, which, by the way, has better security than any bank or governmental building, without being seen. Tony has sensors located al over the outside of this building, in the windows, and every door. If someone were to come in here without permission or without it being one of us, then there's no way Jarvis wouldn't have seen them, unless..."

"Unless they couldn't be seen," Steve concluded.

"You mortals have not figured the ways to avoid being seen, correct? Then it must have been my brother. Tell me, how did you know he came here? What did he do to the Man of Iron?"

"He poisoned Tony," Steve said quietly, looking over the balcony at the city below.

"My brother does many a foolish thing, but he would never poison someone. If he wished one harm, Loki would have used one of his tricks, not something he believes only a petty mortal would use."

"If you see it, could you tell us exactly what Loki put in Tony's drink, then?" Bruce asked.

"Of course. As a child, Loki taught me some of what he knew. I myself cannot do magic like my brother, but perhaps I could tell you what was meant for our friend.

"Follow me, then. I still have the bottle in the lab from testing it."

*** STONY FOREVER ***

"This magic is similar to Loki's scepter."

"Wasn't his scepter part Tesseract or something? Steve asked.

"Yes, but it was used to gain one much power, especially over others in battle. One must only walk through the battlefield and touch the scepter to an enemy's chest to have them walk with them, against their fellow soldiers."

"So, the scepter was mostly used for mind control? Why didn't Loki just use it on Tony, why did he have to spell his alcohol? Steve asked.

"I heard the Man of Iron speak of how Loki tried to use the scepter on him before throwing him out the window. The Man of Iron never fell under Loki's control, so something must have protected him."

Steve and Bruce shared a look, both thinking of a strange metal object they had seen resting right above Tony's heart.

"My brother must have made this concoction to control the Man of Iron from the inside out. He would ingest it, and as it spread to his entire body, it would kill him. As his spirit left his body, Loki's concoction would be able to take control of his body. Loki would then bring the Man of Iron back to life so he may serve my brother however he pleased."

"I was right, then. The stuff was killing him," Steve said to Bruce.

"It seems so. If we hadn't treated it like any other poison, then Tony could have been under Loki's control right now."

"The Man of Iron is well once again, is he not?"

"Yeah, he's fine. We got it out of Tony's system and brought him back before Loki could, so he's okay now, " Bruce reassured him.

"Should we go tell Tony that we know what exactly that stuff was now?"

"Yeah, he needs to get up sometime before dinner anyways," Bruce agreed, a small, fond smile gracing his lips.

*** STONY FOREVER ***

Steve knocked on Tony's door. No response. He knocked again, a bit harder, but there was still no response. _'Déjà vu' _he thought to himself. Steve stood silently for a moment, unsure if he should leave Tony be or risk a repeat of the last time he went to get Tony from his room during the morning. Deciding to risk it, Steve opened the door slowly, listening this time for any sounds from the bathroom. There was nothing. No light snoring indicating Tony was still asleep, the bathroom door was open to reveal a dark and empty room, and there were certainly no suggestive comments about Steve visiting Tony's room so often.

Steve saw a little bit of light from the bed. The way it was angled made it seem like Tony had fallen asleep so only a little bit of light from his arc reactor could be seen beneath his body. The light flickered. _'Its not supposed to do that,'_ Steve thought worriedly. He moved quickly across the room, his heart beginning to pound at the thought of the one thing keeping Tony alive failing before his eyes, if that was really what was happening. He stepped into the room when it hit him like a ton of bricks. As Steve's eyes were still adjusting to the room Jarvis kept nearly pitch black for Tony, a strong scent washed over him. It was rustic, metallic, overpowering, and very familiar from his time in the war.

Steve was sure his heart stopped in that moment, the color draining from him and leaving him pale. Not as pale as the ghastly form in front of him, however. Tony was lying face up on the bed, his chest barely moving as it labored to intake air. The pale lighting had been caused by the dimming of the arc reactor, which looked as if it was about to stop working any second now. Tony was still wearing the clothes from yesterday, only they were rumpled now and the left sleeve of Tony's shirt had been yanked to above his elbow. His forearm was red. The blood was still trying to ooze out of the open gashes along Tony's forearm, though much more of it was dried on the sheets or his right hand.

A gasp escaped Steve as he noticed the small object in Tony's hand. _'He... He did this to himself?' _Steve wondering why in the world Tony would have done something like this to himself. His racing mind brought him back to the night before. Everything was going great until Steve basically ran away from the man. _'Its all my fault,' _he thought. Steve shook his head of his thought, trying not to panic so he could help Tony.

Steve rushed into the bathroom, throwing the tap water on and tossing a washcloth into the water as he grabbed another. He picked up the wet washcloth on his way out of the room, using it to cover Tony's cuts. The water in the washcloth wouldn't allow the blood to still seeping out of his arm to go anywhere, trapping it in his veins. He put the dry washcloth over the other to make sure it wouldn't move before deciding that was all he could do for Tony at the moment.

Steve picked up the man, careful not to jostle him too much. It was far easier to pick up the smaller man than it should have been. Steve turned and ran out the door, moving as fast as he could towards where he heard the others heading to after he left to get Tony.

"Bruce!" he yelled. He chanted the name over and over in the short time it took him to propel his body towards the others. As he entered the living room, Steve saw Bruce and Thor starting to stand, worried expressions on their faces. Bruce paled as he saw the limp figure in Steve's arms, noticing how both men's clothes were soaked in a red liquid that could only be one thing.

"Place him on the couch," he ordered quickly, moving next to Tony as soon as Steve backed away. "His pulse is too slow, he's hardly breathing, and he's lost a _lot _of blood. Steve, we need to take him to the hospital. _Now._" Steve nodded, gently picking up Tony's unmoving form. "Jarvis?" Bruce asked the ceiling.

"I called Mr. Hogan as soon as the Captain exited Master Stark's room. He's waiting downstairs to take Master Stark to the hospital."

"Thank you," Steve breathed out as they rushed to the elevator. As soon as all four bodies were in the elevator, the doors slammed shut and gravity seemed to disappear. Jarvis only slowed their descent enough towards the end to keep the men from slamming into the base of the elevator shaft, the entire ride lasting only seconds. Happy was sitting in the driver's seat of Tony's fastest car that would fit all of them, having traded it out for his personal car he drove to the tower. Steve jumped into the passenger's seat as Bruce and Thor quickly got into the back of the car. Steve held on tightly to Tony as Happy raced through the streets far above the speed limit.

*** STONY FOREVER ***

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces_

_Bright and early for their daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

_And I find it kinda funny_

_I find it kinda sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_Are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very, very mad world, mad world_

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy birthday, happy birthday_

_Made to feel the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen, sit and listen_

_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me, no one knew me_

_Hello, teacher, tell me what's my lesson_

_Look right through me, look right through me_

_And I find it kinda funny_

_I find it kinda sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_Are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very, very mad world, mad world._

**A/N: Any thoughts? I know that without the lyrics, this chapter was pretty short, but I really wanted to post this chapter. Please send me a review or any suggestions you may have. Thanks! –A**


	17. Blushing Stripper

**Disclaimer: I own squat.**

**Fan Fiction Tumblr account: pas_un_vampire_._tumblr_._com**

**So, there's a scene of this chapter. You'll know it when you read it, but anyways, I wrote it at school when I was waiting for other people to show up, and one of my friends walked up to me **_**right**_** at that one spot. I'll give you one guess as to which part it was...**

Chapter Seventeen: Blushing Stripper

An annoying beeping noise was the first thing he noticed when he woke up. He could smell the overpowering scent of disinfectant with a hint of rubber gloves. He was in a hospital. '_Great.'_ Tony searched his memories, trying to figure out why he was in there in the first place. _'Oh," _it came rushing back; the pain as Steve ran away and as he dug the razor blade against his arm. How he became dizzy quickly as he looked at all of that _blood_. Then came the peacefulness of the dark.

'_I'm alive... Shit.'_ Tony stirred, a small tugging sensation coming from something attached just below the bend in his right elbow. His left forearm had been wrapped up tightly, and he could feel the telltale signs of some kind of pain medication. Tony's right hand was warm, incredibly so. He looked over to see Steve; hands wrapped around his own right hand, his head resting on top of them as he slept. Steve had carefully maneuvered himself so that he wouldn't accidentally move the wires in his arm that Tony traced back to a heart monitor and an IV. He moaned quietly, wishing he could go back into the inviting darkness. His right hand moved as Steve picked his head up, blinking blearily. He noticed almost right away that Tony was conscious, opening his mouth to speak before Tony interrupted him.

"If you have something to say, right now's a perfect time to keep it to yourself."

Steve sighed. "Tony," he trailed off. The men sat there, neither one knowing quite what to say. A few minutes later of an unbearable silence, Steve found his voice again. "Why?"

"I'm alone. That's why," Tony snapped.

"Tony, we've gone over this. You aren't alone!"

Tony let out a bark of laughter; sounding more angered and annoyed than anything else. "Yeah right. You tell me I'm not alone right before you literally_ run away from me_. You _left _me in that room by _myself_. Explain to me how that doesn't just _scream _alone."

Steve opened his mouth to reply, but Tony didn't give him a chance. "Not to mention everything that I've been through! Once upon a time, I was sweet and innocent... and then shit happened. I had to grow up faster than anyone ever should. My mom was always busy trying to keep my father from beating me or she was working herself until it eventually _killed _her to try to keep our family from _completely _falling apart. My father was a drunk who _hated _me. He was cold, calculating, never told me he loved me, didn't even tell me that he _liked_ me. The happiest day of his life was shipping me off to boarding school. _No one _can handle to be around such a dick like me for too long, so I've never had any real friends that could put up with me for more than one year. The only reason I was ever even considered to be an Avenger was because I built flying armor and called myself a hero. Then to top it off, I got fucking _kidnapped _for three months, and I'm still not over it!"

Steve just sat there quietly. Tony was still scowling, and his breathing and heartbeat had increased with his outburst. "I meant what I said that night. I've never felt like I belonged anywhere, really. I'm just... I'm lost," Tony said in an almost whisper.

The doctor chose that exact moment to come in, Steve still not having a chance to reply to Tony's outburst turned vulnerable admittance. The man was of average height; his brown hair greying and his eyes were hiding behind his glasses. His clothes were boring and pretty inexpensive for a doctor, and his long white lab coat flowed behind him slightly as he walked. His fake smile annoyed Tony to no end, also bringing out wrinkles in the man's face. The man began to speak in a voice that reminded Tony of a duck when accompanied with his fake smile. His just as fake expressions of concern as he related to Tony just how much blood he had lost and the not so great condition is body was currently in was lost to Tony as the man didn't bother trying to listen to the idiot.

'_Ordinary fucking people. I hate them,'_ Tony thought to himself.

*** STONY FOREVER ***

It was a few hours past visiting hours. Tony had been given nutrients, medication, and water; the doctor saying his body might not react well to solids for a day or so. He had read the short note Steve had left for him once he fell back asleep, telling him once again that he was _not _alone and that Steve would be back as soon as visitors were allowed in. He had seen the nurses begin to leave as others came to take their place for the night shift, had seen the elderly custodian walk past, and had watched the sun disappear behind the city outside of his room. His small television was on commercial; his stupid and mind numbing nighttime show off for the moment. The woman on the screen was trying to sell him something that no one in the world could possibly _ever _need, but he was sure some idiot out there was currently calling in to buy one. Then the woman said something that caught his attention. The woman asked the viewers question that old saying, "If a tree falls in the forest, and nobody hears it, does it make a sound?"

Tony had no idea why the fuck that saying was important to selling her product, but it made him think, _'If I'm here, but nobody sees me... am I really alive?'_

*** STONY FOREVER ***

Tony was silent the whole way to the tower. Happy had greeted him as Steve rolled him towards the car in the stupidly mandatory wheelchair, but Tony didn't respond. He got up and situated himself in the back of the car, Steve following. Steve had tried a few times at the hospital and during the car ride to get Tony to talk, but he stubbornly refused. No one had ever seen Tony so weak, and he wasn't planning on letting that happen _ever _again.

Tony got out when the car stopped, not even bothering to say goodbye to Happy. Steve thanked the man for driving them and told him that he'd call if they needed him again. Happy nodded, watching his boss walk safely into the building. He then turned towards Steve and asked, "Take good care of him, okay?" Steve nodded, exiting the car and following after Tony at a slow jog. The two stepped into the elevator, and Tony still remained silent as Jarvis greeted the two.

Tony started moving as the elevator opened, heading straight for his room. He ignored Thor's boisterous greeting, Bruce's worried glance, and even the unhappy questions as to why he would do that to himself he got from Watson who had returned the day after Tony was hospitalized. Tony walked away without a glance to the others, all of which flinched as Tony slammed his bedroom door. They decided to give the man his space; happy enough that they had removed the manual lock on the door and any and all objects Tony could possibly use to cut himself with. That still didn't keep Steve from looking in the direction of Tony's room multiple times throughout the evening, a worried look remaining constantly on his face.

*** STONY FOREVER ***

Steve lay awake one night a week later. No one had seen much of Tony, having shut himself in his lab, only accepting offerings of food after someone had gone back upstairs after leaving it just outside the lab. Namely Steve, that is. Now he lay awake during a pretty violent thunderstorm; each crack of lightning reminding him of fast flying bullets and fallen friends. Steve pushed himself out of bed, deciding that he wasn't going to be getting any sleep for a while.

"Sir," Jarvis caught Steve's attention as his sensors registered the Captain leaving his room. "Master Stark is in a fitful sleep down in the lab. He fell asleep amongst a project, and I fear if he shifts too much he may injure himself in some way. I have the door to the lab unlocked so you may retrieve Master Stark, if you please."

"Yeah, of course. Thanks for telling me." Steve wasn't sure if he imagined it, but he was pretty sure he heard a hint of concern in the AI's voice when speaking of his creator.

Steve stepped in front of the lab door, finding it unlocked just as Jarvis had said. He spotted Tony, hunched over on a bench next to his wielding gear. _'Oh course.'_ Steve walked over to the man and carefully pushed a few warped scraps of metal away from the sleeping man. Steve wedged his arm between Tony's legs and the bench and placed his other on Tony's back. He lifted him slowly, trying not to wake the man. Once Tony was firmly in Steve's hold, Steve studied his face. Dark circles under his eyes indicated the man hadn't really been sleeping for the past week. His hair was ruffled from repeatedly running his hands through it, and a dark smudge of grease colored the man's cheek.

Steve pulled the lab door open with the hand under Tony's legs, moving so that his back propped it open so as to move Tony through without waking him. Steve went up the flight of stairs a bit sideways so Tony's head wouldn't his the wall. He reached the landing and walked through the living room to a partly hidden hallway. He passed a few closed doors that contained who knows what, and stopped to open the door at the end. Just as he had done before, Steve placed Tony onto the bed, leaving the comforter off the man for the moment. Steve got a damp washcloth from the bathroom and rubbed slow circles on Tony's face to ride it of the grease. He put the dirtied washcloth on the bathroom sink before coming back to Tony; the grease was off his skin, but not his clothes, and Steve doubted the man would want it on his sheets. He gripped the bottom of Tony's shirt and started pulling it upwards, his face washed in a light blue as the arc reactor was uncovered. He tossed the shirt to the floor and stood still for a moment hesitating. Steve undid the button and zipper to Tony's pants, barely convincing himself that he _did _need to do this because Tony would _not_ want this stuff to get all over his bed. Just as he was about to get to work again, a flash of lightning accompanied by a loud boom of thunder echoed just outside of the window. Steve jumped, his bones feeling rattles. _'Come on, Steve. Its just lightning.'_ Steve reached forwards once again and started to pull at Tony's pants. He blushed, purposefully _not _looking as he worked. Well, he didn't look _much._

Many people had called Steve's body perfect, but in his mind, the only perfect person was laying on the bed before him. Steve had always loved it when Tony's hair stuck out all over the place after he slept or repeatedly ran his hands through it. He was a bit smaller than Steve, but the man still wasn't short. His tan skin always seems to compliment his beautiful brown eyes that seemed to hold so many secrets. Tony wasn't one to sit around and openly talk about his feelings, but each time since Steve had met Tony and the man had willingly told Steve something personal, it had always given Steve this feeling. It made him feel important and special because Tony is not a very trusting person after all that he's been through. He was always happy with whatever Tony told him, no matter how small it might be.

As he worked now, however, he got to see a bit more of his friend then he had ever before. Steve's blush spread further and got _much _darker as the pants were pulled past Tony's waist. No, Tony didn't go commando. Then again, with how little his briefs left to the imagination, he might as well have. In the brief glimpse Steve got before his eyes snapped shut, Steve had seen _exactly_ how well the material fitted to Tony's body. Steve blindly dropped the pants onto the floor and threw the comforter over Tony's body as quickly as he could. The man curled in on himself and Steve grinned at the sight. Tony mumbled to Steve then who had to lean forwards to hear.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," came the garbled reply.

"Its okay, Tony. I forgive you." Tony's reply was lost in another burst of lightning and thunder. Tony shivered, a small whimpering noise coming seemingly unconsciously to him.

"Tony?"

"Don't leave me... Please?"

"Tony, its okay. Its just a thunder storm."

"I know what it is," Tony's voice was less mumbled. He was probably more awake then he was when he started talking. "The sound of thunder is a sonic boom that sounds when two bolts of lightning strike each other. It just- It reminds me... of before." Tony didn't have to explain any further, Steve knew exactly when Tony was talking about.

"Okay Tony, I wont leave you." Steve toed off his shoes and pulled off his socks and tee shirt. He laid down under the comforter, making sure to leave at least a foot of space between himself and Tony.

"Promise?"

"I promise, Tony. I'm not going to leave you." Tony gave a sleepy smile. Steve blushed lightly as the smaller man promptly filled the space between them, cuddling up to Steve and throwing his arm over Steve's side. Steve cautiously put his arm over the now sleeping Tony, a smile finding its way onto his face as he followed Tony into unconsciousness.

**A/N: Any thoughts? Please send me a review or any suggestions you may have. Thanks! –A**


	18. Loki fuckin' Laufeyson

**Disclaimer: I own squat.**

**Fan Fiction Tumblr account: pas_un_vampire_._tumblr_._com**

**Sorry this took so long to write, the past week has been hectic. Oh, and have any of you ever had the pleasure of becoming obsessed with Supernatural? I've watched four seasons since my last update... Anyways, hope you like it!**

**Warning: This chapter contains SPOILERS for BBC Sherlock's ending. You have been warned.**

Chapter Eighteen: Loki fuckin' Laufeyson

Tony woke with a start. His room was washed in the soft glow of light filtering through the large glass windows where he could see the sun beginning to rise. Everything looked so peaceful, but something was wrong here. Tony isn't a light sleeper, so only something _big _could have woken him up, and if he wakes up on his own he can hardly function before he gets his morning coffee. _'So what the fuck is going on?' _Tony asked himself. He sat up and walked towards the windows, unable to feel the soft warmth of the sun as it rose slowly through the windows. Unable to find an obvious answer as to what had woken him, Tony turned towards his bed, intent on getting at least a few more hours of sleep.

'_What the fuck happened last night?'_ Tony's though rang out loudly in his head. Steve lay asleep on the side of the bed closest to the window. He was lying on his side with his back facing Tony. Tony's comforter rested low on Steve's hips and was seemingly the only thing covering the Cap from what he could see. The scene before him could only mean good things... except for the fact that he could see that Steve's legs were tangled with someone else's legs. _'So I'm not quite sure about what happened last night, Steve may or may not be naked under that comforter, and there's another person in my bed and I have no idea who it is... _Please _let Steve be naked!' _Tony wasn't about to lie; there's a reason he's called a playboy. Tony strutted around the bed, curious as to whom his _other _bedmate was. _'Male, tan, a bit shorter than the Cap, wild dark hair... Who is he though?' _Tony was starting to get frustrated. Not only was he unable to remember pretty much _anything _after when he assumed he had dozed off in the lab, but also some _random _guy was cuddled up to _his _Steve. The guy had his face buried against Steve's chest in the perfect position for Tony to be unable to see his face, and he seems pretty _damn_ comfortable there. The man gave a small and sleepy grunt. He shifted his head away from the Cap just enough so that his face wasn't pressed totally against Steve's chest, allowing the man to _actually _breathe a bit.

"What the actual _fuck_?" Tony shouted. The two men in the bed didn't stir. Tony backed away from the pair until his back hit the wall, his breathing and heart rate increasing quickly. "Odd, isn't it. Seeing one's self in another position than one always has," a voice came from somewhere near the door to Tony's bedroom. Tony's head snapped toward the owner of the voice to see Loki, the bastard, standing there in all of his somewhat epic somewhat gay and or girly alien clothes.

"Loki fuckin' Laufeyson," Tony spat. He hesitated a moment, thinking over what he had just said. _'Eww!'_

"In the flesh," Loki spread his arms, sneering at Tony.

"So, what are you plotting this time in that bag full of cats crazy brain of yours?"

Loki dropped his arms and stared unblinkingly at Tony. "I know indeed what evil I intend to do, but stronger than all my afterthoughts is my fury... fury that brings upon mortals the greatest evils."

"You trying to say that you're going to pitch a temper tantrum that'll destroy the Earth or something because I'm a little confused," Tony trailed off with a thoughtful look towards the window. "Oh, and about that fury of yours. Well, you should meet mine. He wears an eye patch, trench coat, and _way _too much leather, but he likes to go by _Nick._"

Loki let out an annoyed huff of breath. "I've come here, _mortal,_ to give you the choice to join me before a unique mind such as yours is lost in a meaningless battle that I am sure to win."

"About that... You see, it's kind of impossible."

"Impossible is a word to be found only in the dictionary of fools. I believed you to be not one, but perhaps I was wrong."

"Yeah, well, not only will the Avengers _crush _you the next time you get your panties in a twist, but you're just plain _crazy,_ Loki. You're the fool to believe anything else."

"Maybe I can change your mind about this matter. You see, I am not of this realm. I have more knowledge than you could ever even _comprehend _with your mortal mind. Not to mention the power of the Tesseract. If you help me to acquire it, to win the war against your little Avengers and anyone else foolish to stand up to us, then I can reward you greatly. You will have infinite knowledge, you will never again be alone, or sick, you will never grow old, and you will never be weak. I can heal you, Man of Iron."

"I'm just fine, thanks," Tony snapped.

"Oh really? You can't hide things from me, you know. I've been watching you Stark and I know all there is to know about you. I can heal you of the pain inflicted upon you by others; by your father, your so-called friends, that little woman who left you all alone... and even by little Steven. I can heal your heart just as easily as I can remove the metal in you that fights to rip your heart to shreds."

"I don't believe you. You can't do any of that, it's not possible!"

"I've already told you what I believe of that very _human_ word, Stark. Look around you and you'll know." Loki turned his head to face the bed, Tony's eyes following after.

"It's just an illusion, it's not real. I'm probably still asleep down in the lab and I bet Steve never even went down there to find me," Tony argued.

"What about this, then?" Loki snapped his fingers.

Tony blinked, his eyes slowly adjusting to the dim lighting. He and Loki were standing in a plain room with bland colors, and a closed door and closed blinds to keep the room dark. They were standing right next to a bed, a large lump in the middle of it. Tony leaned forwards, trying to see the faces of which two people Loki had brought him to spy upon. "See, they wouldn't even tell you something as important to them as this. How are you supposed to trust those whom do not tell you of such things." Half of the lump shifted and Tony was now able to make out the two people in the bed.

"Is that Clint... With Phil?" Tony yelled, backing up and covering his mouth.

"They cannot hear you."

Tony uncovered his mouth. "I knew it! I _totally _knew it!"

"I wont keep any secrets from you, Stark. You have my word. I will not be like them."

"What, you wont have an actual _heart_?"

"You believe I have no heart?"

"Well yeah. I mean, you did try to take over my world just because you have daddy issues. I do too man, but do you see me trying to take over someone else's world? No."

"What about this?" Loki snapped his fingers once again. "I will show you this so you may help your friend. Now do you believe I have a heart?"

Tony looked around confused at the cozy little apartment he was now standing in. It was absolutely cluttered with a _ton _of random things, and- _'Is that a human skull?' _Tony wondered. It also seemed as if one of the tenants had moved out of the flat or gone on a trip or something because of the small areas that were actually clean and or organized seemed to be where something once was. There was also a man. He was sprawled over the couch so that his legs were hanging down the front, part of his back was draped over the top of the couch, and the other part of his back and his head were resting against the back of the couch. Tony recognized the position as one he sometimes took when he was either very deep in thought about something or if he was very drunk. The man in front of him was holding a picture a little ways away from his face, small, almost invisible tracks led from the sides of the mans eyes to his hairline. Upon closer inspection, Tony noticed the man in the picture was of someone he knew.

"This is the lover your dear doctor friend believes he has lost," a voice broke the silence.

"Why would he be here and not with Watson, then?"

"He was forced by a brilliant but mad man to either die or let all of the very few people he care about perish. The man had hired brutes who were ready to take their lives if Holmes did not jump off the building he was standing on with the madman. One thing led to another and the madman ended up killing himself and Holmes spoke to Watson for a moment before he jumped."

"So why isn't he dead?"

"Before he went to meet the madman, Holmes met with a female and asked of her some help. She helped stage his death, allow him to survive the fall and keep Watson from noticing he survived, and helped him to escape once his body was taken to the morgue. He has been hiding from those he loves ever since to make sure the madman's brutes do not find of his survival and go after his loved ones anyways. He was there when Watson came to collect some of his things so he may continue his stay with you and your Avengers, but Holmes does not know why Watson has left."

"Oh, well... That really sucks."

"Indeed."

"If you really have a heart then you should find a way for them to get back together again."

"You are funny, little mortal. I will not waste my time or my powers on a mortal that I have no need of. I will not stop you if you wish to do something, Stark."

"How? I'm like a ghost; no one can see or hear me, and I can't actually touch any physical object."

"It is required by the spell that you must remain in this form for some time, Stark. After that time is up, you will go back to how you were before you awoke this morn. Until that time, it is _possible _you may end up learning a few tricks to help you interact with others."

"How do I lear-"

"You'll figure it out Stark," Loki snapped his fingers one last time, "of that I am sure." With that, Loki was gone and Tony was back in his bedroom. The sun was about twice as high as it had been when he first woke, but it was still to early for anyone else to be awake. Until then, Tony decided to wander the house in the hopes of one of his AI's being able to pick up on his presence.

**A/N: Any thoughts? Please send me a review or any suggestions you may have. Thanks!**

**Oh, and just so you know, I've decided I don't want to have Sherlock come in and complicate things with how he looks like Tony and all, so I've decided to just use the BBC Sherlock story and characters, but with Jude Law's version of Watson instead. –A**


	19. Tony the Angry Ghost

**Disclaimer: I own squat.**

**Fan Fiction Tumblr account: pas_un_vampire_._tumblr_._com**

**I had forgotten that Tony wasn't really wearing anything when he went to sleep, so we're going to pretend that he was magically wearing clothes again when he woke up. Oh, and the title is based off of Casper the friendly ghost...**

Chapter Nineteen: Tony the Angry Ghost

Steve blinked his eyes and yawned sleepily. The room he was in was one he had only been in on a few occasions, but he knew exactly where he was the moment he woke up. Oh, and not to mention the body that was pressed up against his. Steve rolled backwards just enough to be able to see the man that had been practically tucked under him. Tony's hair was ruffled and sticking out in all directions, and his skin had a few pink marks from where he had been pressed up against Steve's bare chest for so long. Steve carefully slipped out of the bed and pulled his t-shirt back on. He wandered through the quiet tower towards the kitchen, intent on making a large breakfast for everyone still in the tower. Natasha and Clint had visited earlier in the week, but they usually just stayed at headquarters after they finished long missions. He was pretty sure Natasha was somewhere in Europe by now since she was called away towards the end of their visit. Thor had gone back to Asgard to search for his brother, and Tony, Bruce, and Watson were still sleeping.

Steve opened the fridge and took out a carton of eggs and a package of bacon. He cracked some of the eggs into a bowl as he waited for the stove to heat up before he started placing slices of bacon on the pan. Bruce wandered in not long after, moving to make his usual early morning tea. Watson came in as Steve was finishing the bacon, also making his own British brand of tea. Steve placed the plates of food in the center of the table before getting out the pitcher or orange juice and the last few pieces of toast that had just finished cooking. The three sat down and ate quietly, only the sounds of forks scraping plates filling the room. Steve was still uncomfortable around Watson, but the two were slowly getting used to being around each other. Bruce had bonded at first with Steve's feelings of standing out among regular humans, then with the doctor's smart mind, so at least one of the three men didn't seem to notice the lingering tension.

After they finished and placed their dishes in the dishwasher and Steve covered up the remaining food, the men went their separate ways. Bruce headed down to his lab, Watson disappeared to wherever he went when he wasn't with one of the science bros, and Steve went to wake Tony up. He peeked into the room to see Tony's form lying still on the bed in practically the same position he was in when Steve had left him. He walked to the bed and gently shook the man's shoulder.

"Tony. Hey, I made breakfast." The form didn't respond to his coaxing. "Tony, come on. You have to wake up sometime." Steve looked over the unresponding form. There was no blood or obvious injury, and Steve knew that even though Tony was not a light sleeper that unexpected touches often made him jerk awake after his time in Afghanistan. Steve checked the man's vitals; his breathing was deep and even and his heartbeat was a little slow, unlike Steve's who was gaining speed.

"Jarvis."

"Yes, Captain Rodgers?"

"Where's Watson?"

"He was in his room but I sent him in this direction as you seemed to be nervous."

"Oh, uh, thanks."

"My pleasure, Cap." Steve started; Tony programmed Jarvis to be too much like himself sometimes. Only Tony ever called him Cap, for the others it was usually just 'Steve.'

"Steve?" Watson called out.

"In here."

Watson opened Tony's door and peeked in. "What're you doing in here? You know what Tony's like when you wake him up without coffee," Watson stage whispered.

"That's the problem; I came in here to wake him up for breakfast but he isn't responding."

Watson frowned and walked towards the bed. He checked Tony's breathing and pulse to find the same results Steve had. "Hold on a moment, I would like to retrieve my medical bag."

*** STONY FOREVER ***

"No." Tony wished Steve would just accept it. Instead he was standing there looking like a kicked puppy.

"Steve, this can happen."

"No, it can't," Steve argued back, refusing to believe the Watson's words.

"It's not entirely uncommon with your line of work. It shouldn't be too serious, though. He'll wake up in no time," Watson said confidently. Tony snorted; he could tell Watson didn't believe his words one hundred percent.

"Wake up in no time?" Steve asked, his voice rising. "You jus told me he's in a _coma_! How's he supposed to wake up _'anytime soon'_?"

"Steve, just calm down," Watson said, gesturing for Steve to sit on the side of the bed. "Jarvis?"

"I informed Doctor Banner that his presence is required in Master Stark's room moments ago."

"Tony?" Another voice came from outside the door. Tony reflexively moved to face the door Bruce was about to enter through before he remembered that none of them could see or hear him. "Don't tell me you blew yourself up again," _'That was _one _time, Bruce.'_ "You know the Other Guy isn't too happy when you do tha-" Bruce stopped as he regarded the two men in the room near Tony's visible form. "What's goi-"

"I believe Tony's gone into a coma, Dr. Banner," Watson said bluntly. _'Way to carefully tell a man that turns into a giant green rage monster that his best friend and science bro is in a coma. Really, you deserve a medal, Watson.' _"I think it would be best for his health if we took him to a hospital for further testing, but Captain Rodgers refuses to believe me." _'Because he seems to _actually _know what he's talking about when he says that it won't help and the results won't change.'_

"He'll wake up soon, Bruce. No one just randomly falls into a coma," Steve said, his tone more hopeful for reassurance than hopeful to provide it. _'Face the facts, Cap, no one in this room believed that statement.'_

"Well, it _can _actually happen, Steve. With our work, added to Tony's normal lifestyle, I'm surprised something like this hasn't happened to Tony before." _'Oh please, really Bruce?' _"Maybe we should take him to the hospital... Just in case."

*** STONY FOREVER ***

Tony flinched along with Steve when the doctor pulled out an enormous syringe to take a sample of Tony's blood with. Tony could swear he almost felt the needle enter his arm and an odd sensation as the blood was pulled from his veins. "We'll have this taken straight away to the lab for testing. After all, Mr. Stark's health _is _very important to us _all_." _'Why in Hell did they give me the same idiot from last time? Besides, he doesn't care about getting me better, he just cares that it's me who donates the majority of the hospital's funding.'_

Steve sighed as the man left him alone with Tony. Watson was going along to oversee the blood's tests and Bruce had stayed at the story to call the others, SHIELD, and to get away from the stressful hospital. "Please be okay, Tony," Steve whispered.

*** STONY FOREVER ***

Late a night, all was quiet in the hospital. Tony had been kept overnight for observation, but he was going to be sent home so he could be taken care of by the best doctors money could buy in the comfort of his own tower. The tests had confirmed that Tony was in a deep coma, but none could depict a reason as to why. Watson had left a few hours earlier to join Bruce in the tower; but Steve had refused to leave. It had been amusing to Tony when the nurse had come in about an hour ago to tell _the Captain America _that visiting hours were over. Steve had politely informed her that he was staying, but Tony and the nurse both saw the spark behind his eyes warning her to leave him be. No one had bothered him since.

Steve was currently sitting in one of those obnoxiously, but numbing hard hospital chairs that he had moved right next to Tony's bed. He held Tony's left hand in his, his eyes halfway closed as his fingers ghosted over the scars on his forearm as he remembered when he had discovered Tony that morning. _'Yet again you have hurt the one person you really can't live without,' _a voice in Tony's head scolded him.

"Tony?" For a second, Tony had believed that Steve could see him before he noticed Steve's gaze on his physical form. "I... I told you once... that you weren't a hero. Umm... There were times, _at first _I didn't even think you were human, but let me tell you this. You're the best man, the most human... being that I've ever known and no one will ever convince me differently, so... There, I was so alone... Everyone I had ever known and loved was gone, but you gave me a home... and I owe you so much. But please, there's just one more thing, one more miracle, Tony, for me, don't be... Just wake up. Would you do that for me? Just stop it. Stop _this_," Steve stopped to swallow a hiccup, a few tears escaping his eyes and running down his rosy cheeks. "I can't stand to lose someone else I care for, not... not again, Tony.

**A/N: Any thoughts? I didn't really like this chapter. I didn't know what to do with it so it's a bit short. Please send me a review or any suggestions you may have. Thanks!**


	20. Less Super Mario

**Disclaimer: I own squat.**

**Fan Fiction Tumblr account: pas_un_vampire_._tumblr_._com**

**I am SO sorry I took so long to post this chapter. I had kind of forgotten about my story with the stress of the end of the school year, and then I've been pretty busy since. I'm sorry this is short; I didn't really know where else to go in this chapter. Hope you like it anyways!**

Chapter Twenty: Less Super Mario

Tony stood in the corner of the small room, watching the scene before him. Nothing much had happened in the past hour since Steve had fallen asleep at his bedside, but he felt as if he couldn't leave Steve alone. After his idiotic doctor's diagnosis of his _"sudden and incomprehensible coma,"_ Tony had been moved into the Avengers tower in order to keep hi-... Well, to keep his body safe until he could return, or wake up, as it would seem to the others. A heart monitor was hooked up on his right, and someone had put one of those _super _annoying breathing things in his nose because of his slight decrease in breathing.

At one point or another, a chair had been dragged into his room and placed to his left. Steve had been with him practically since he had found Tony in his little 'nap' about two days ago. Bruce sometimes dragged him away to eat or to shower, but the stubborn man always ended up sleeping in that damn chair right next to his bed. Tony would have thought it cute or moving or some other lovey dovey bullshit if it weren't for the fact that he had never been very big on the open displays of affection ever since his father's abuse, so, forever.

Bruce walked quietly into the room having taken his shoes off at the door. He stopped to Tony's right, checking the readings of the machines before checking Tony's pulse by hand. He sighed, finding no change in Tony's condition since they had come back to the tower. Bruce glanced at Steve, slumped over slightly, head bent at an uncomfortable angle. He walked into Tony's closet and disappeared into the back of it, unwilling to turn on the light and risk waking Steve. He reappeared moments later, an old blanket from Tony's days at MIT in his hands. Bruce unfolded the soft material and placed it lightly over Steve's shoulders. "It'll be okay. We'll figure this out," he whispered. Tony wasn't sure if Bruce meant that for Steve or if it was just to reassure himself, but either way, Tony sure as Hell hoped it was true.

"_Look at them. They all _care_ so much. Do you every wonder if there's something wrong with us?"_

Tony turned to face Loki, lurking just inside the doorway. _"We are nothing alike, Loki. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be here right now. I could be with _them _instead of stuck here with you!"_

"_Come now, Stark. Every fairy tale needs a good old-fashioned villain. You need me or you're nothing... We're just alike; you and I, except you're boring. You're on the side of the angels."_

Steve stirred, blinking blearily at Bruce. "Any change?"

"No... How are you?"

Steve seemed to think about it for a minute. "Fine."

"_All lives end. All hearts are broken. Caring is not an advantage, Stark."_

"_Do you ever shut up? Seriously, you're worse than me. Just put me back and stop causing everyone so much trouble."_

"_The trouble with trouble is, it starts out as fun."_

*** STONY FOREVER ***

"_Hey... Hey you! God damn it! I've been talking to you for _hours_. I thought Loki had said I'd be able to do _something _by now!" _Tony yelled, not that anyone could hear except for himself. He had decided a while ago that rather than torturing himself by watching Steve as he watched over his body with a resolve that could match Edward Cullen, he would go back to the UK to try to figure out some way to get Holmes back to Watson. Obviously, without much success.

"_God damn it, why can't you fucking hear me?"_ Tony shouted. The man moping upon the couch startled when the light in the room suddenly flickered, as well as everything electronic that had been turned off was now suddenly up and running, and vise versa. The stove stopped heating the kettle, the TV turned onto a rerun of an American news report about the unknown man reporters believed to be staying with the Avengers for the foreseeable future, a beep came from under a pile in the corner of the room, signaling a laptop powering up, and the radio powered down from the classical music station it had previously been broadcasting. Holmes rolled off the couch slowly. He moved to the TV, but stopped just before his hand could reach the power button.

"_This man has been seen leaving on a flight to the UK, staying only a few days, before he was spotted arriving back in New York a few days ago with multiple boxes. From the pictures you see here, it is clear that this unknown man is being driven by Tony Stark's own personal driver, Happy Hogan, in the direction of the Avengers Tower where witnesses have expressed seeing this same man being taken into the private underground parking lot of the tower. As can be assumed, this part of the building is also secured by Mr. Stark's own security system, which has yet to be hacked by even the best of the villains. This man has also been previously spotted during a few of the team's outings to restaurants or events which Mr. Stark has either had a hand in the security or has simply reserved the entire detail. However, these outings have ceased as of around a week ago, though individual residents of the tower have all been spotted once or multiple times around the city or on a balcony of the tower at some point. This does not include Tony Stark, however, whom is not known to have left the country, or even the state for that matter. Mr. Stark has not been seen since the last outing of the team, and suspicion is rising as to where exactly he has gone. Rumors are spreading of..."_

Tony stopped listening as he scoffed at the incredulous rumors, though Holmes's face remained blank. "I swear," Tony heard the old woman from downstairs muttering as she ascended towards the flat, "I heard music coming from up here earlier, but I am absolutely sure I hear the television going off. Blasted old house, making me climb all of these stairs because of some faulty wiring. I'm too old for this!" the woman exclaimed as the opened the door. Holmes suddenly stood, snapping out of his trance like state. Ms. Hudson froze, her hand still on the doorknob and her mouth hanging open in the shape of a small 'o,' moving as if to speak, though no tangible words came out. "Yes, I'm quite alright, now stop stuttering and close your mouth before you catch a fly. No time to explain, Ms. Hudson. I'm off to America, don't wait up!" he called as he rushed out the door. The old woman looked around confused as to what had just happened. Tony just grinned, _"Well that makes my work just a bit easier."_

*** STONY FOREVER ***

Tony was in Heaven. No, he hadn't gotten free from the fucked up sort of limbo place Loki had put him in, and it was a very exaggerated statement, but he was happier than he had been since he had woken up this way. The reason for this happiness? A sharpie.

After getting bored of watching Holmes pace in his hotel room after arriving to the states as he planned just how to approach Dr. Watson after three long years, Tony had headed back to the tower. Avoiding his room, Steve's room, and anywhere else there was a chance Steve might be, Tony had wandered around the tower. Bored out of his mind, he had decided to try and figure out what he had done back at 221B Baker Street. He stood in the center of the living room, focusing on everything around him; the TV, couches, and coffee table, which had been covered with random papers that Tony didn't give two shits about along with two pens and a black sharpie.

Yeah, that didn't work. Utterly frustrated and bored, Tony was glad that there was no way for Pepper to have heard him with the next few words he ended up practically chanting with anger. Then, something changed. A little bit of, well, just _something_ seemed to glow in the corner of Tony's mind. He focused solely on the object, willing it to move. Just as he thought it, Tony felt the object move. His eyes snapped open, only to see the sharpie from on top of the coffee table floating mid air.

A few hours later, Tony was starting to get the hang of things. Sure, the marker was the only thing he could interact with so far, and his attempts at writing out what happened to him only turned into unintelligible squiggles, but besides that, Tony thought he was doing pretty well all things considering. Tony grinned, suddenly remembering that Clint was supposed to have returned to the tower around the time he was with Holmes over in the UK. Seeking out the man, Tony had found Clint asleep in one of the unclaimed bedrooms of the tower. Now that Clint had "claimed" his room, Tony would be able to modify it to better fit, and possibly mock, the man. That doesn't mean that Tony couldn't start messing with Clint right now, though.

Tony looked at his handiwork. At this point, it was still pretty tiring to be messing with physical objects, but he could still have a bit of fun. _"I expected more Magnum, P.I. and less Super Mario," _Tony spoke aloud, a grin appearing on his face.

**A/N: Any thoughts? Please send me a review or any suggestions you may have. Thanks!**


	21. Through the Hallway Mirror

**Disclaimer: I own squat.**

**Fan Fiction Tumblr account: pas_un_vampire_._tumblr_._com**

**Yes, this chapter is VERY short since it's only one scene and all... Important Author's Note at the end explaining why I'm not really adding anything else just yet.**

Chapter Twenty and One Half: Through the Hallway Mirror

Watson and Bruce sat at the kitchen table with their morning teas, quietly discussing what may have happened to their friend. They watched as Thor walked in, his face as solemn as it could probably get.

"Good Healers, I am to head back to Asgard in search of my brother. I will ask the local healers and magicians if they may have knowledge of a cure for friend Anthony in the case I cannot find my brother. I pray you will call to Heimdall should something happen while I am away," he finished, the last sentence questioning.

"Of course, Thor," Bruce said.

Thor nodded. "I hope we will see one another soon on better terms, Healers. Good luck with your quest."

"Good luck to you too. Bye Thor."

The doctors watched as the god turned towards the direction of the elevators, his long legs carrying him swiftly and gracefully. Bruce stood up to start cooking for everyone; he knew Steve wasn't about to leave Tony alone in the fear that they might miss him waking up. Just as Bruce was flipping the last batch of pancakes, a slumped figure stumbled towards the coffeepot; almost face planting onto the hard marble countertop. Watson kept buried in his newspapers, but Bruce turned to give an amused grin to the zombie like archer.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Watson joked, eying the wild haired man.

Clint turned to glare at the man. "Shut up."

Watson rolled his eyes at the American playfully. "You know, you have something on your face. Just there," Watson scratched his mustache.

"What?" Clint rubs under his nose.

"It's still there Mario."

"Who the fuck is Mario?"

Bruce turned towards the pair, confused. "What are you two-?" he stopped. "Clint, what happened?"

"Seriously guys, this is just stupid. There's nothing on my face."

"Just look in a mirror, genius," said Watson.

Clint just rolled his eyes before walking out towards the mirror in the hallway near the kitchen. A minute later, he said "Ha ha ha. _Very_ funny. Seriously guys, you drew a _moustache _on me? What, are you five?" he asked sarcastically.

Bruce sighed. "Clint, you know the only one who would have done something as childish as that is To-" Bruce stopped. The three men just looked at each other in silence before all of their gazes drifted in the direction of Tony's room.

**A/N: Yeah, I know; it sucked.**

**I'm not really sure I like everything about the way this story is going. I've been thinking about going back and re writing it a little differently. I'd put the flashbacks together in first person, rather than having parts of a single flashback spread across multiple chapters. Also, I think I may take out Watson and Holmes, because I hate having to write for extra or petty characters. So... Yeah. Any thoughts on that? I'm probably going to start on this after I finish with my current painting, so it'll be a few days max before I start on it. I'm not going to be rewriting the whole story; I'm just going to kind of cut out the bits I don't like and mend it all together. -A**


End file.
